Rebuilding Zane
by NinjaWriterMaster
Summary: The ninjas learn that Zane has survived his epic battle against the Overlord and want to put him back in his body. However, that may be difficult when Cryptor also returns seeking revenge. Also, find out who Nya will choose, Jay or Cole?
1. Return of a Friend

**Story takes place after Rebooted**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

It's been a few weeks after Zane had his epic battle against the Overlord. Not only was the Overlord defeated forever that day, but everyone thought Zane was gone too, but he wasn't. Zane had somehow managed to survive all the Golden Weapons at once and is now hiding within the Borg Tower systems. The first one to know this was PIXAL, who was happy to learn that Zane was alive. Now, after weeks of waiting, Zane's friends learned this as well.

"I can't believe your alive." Jay exclaimed.

"We saw you explode. Cole even held part of your face." Nya said.

"I can't explain what exactly happened to me either. One moment I was holding the gold on the Overlord's walker, the next I was here in the Digiverse." Zane told them.

"You have no idea what we went through, Zane. We all thought you died! We had a funeral and ceremony. Cyrus built you a titanium statue. Did you even hear the speech I made about you?" Kai asked.

"What Kai here is politely trying to say is that we're glad you're alright, Zane." Cole said.

"Thank you. I have missed each of you as well." Zane said.

"So when do you think you'll be walking around again?" Jay asked.

"It's hard to say. Cyrus said he is going to rebuild my power source first before a new body." Zane told him.

"Well how hard can that be?" Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"Unfortuantly, Cole, it is going to be very hard." Cyrus said as he rolled into the room with PIXAL walking behind him.

"What you mean?" Nya asked.

"Cyrus doesn't know what powers Zane. He can not find it on the Periodic Table." PIXAL told her.

"I've been running tests on the piece Zane gave PIXAL and I can't find anything about it." Cyrus said.

"It's alright, Cyrus. I know how hard you've been working." Zane said a little sad.

"But Zane, if we can't build you another power source, you'll never be free from the digital world." PIXAL told him.

"I know. But as long as you are with me, PIXAL, I will always be happy." Zane told her.

PIXAL smiled at Zane's words. Nya also smiled and looked at the two boys who stole her heart. Jay was the one who has always been interested in her, but now it seems that Cole has had some feeling for her. She didn't know what to do. They were both good guys and she didn't want to ruin their friendship because of her. Nya was at a lost.

"Why don't you just break that piece in half and giv it to Zane?" Kai suggested.

"Zane needs a whole piece to do Spinjitzu. When he gave half to PIXAL, he needed her to do spinjitzu. If I break this piece in half, Zane and PIXAL will never do spinjitzu again." Cyrus explained.

"So now what?" Jay asked.

Everyone thought what to do for Zane. After a moment of think, one of them got an idea.

"Wait! Zane's old home. His blueprints for his body are there. I bet you a million dollars Dr. J had something for the power source." Cole said.

"That might be true. I only saw my blueprints there, but there was more than that lying around my old home." Zane said.

"Good thinking, Cole." Nya smiled.

Cole smiled back to her while Jay watched them.

"We can go check tomorrow." Kai suggested.

"Yes. Check everywhere and bring back everything. I'll look over all of it and build Zane as he was before." Cyrus exclaimed.

Everyone was glad to hear that.

"Oh, Zane. I can't wait for you to be three dimensional again." PIXAL smiled.

"I as well. Soon I will finally get to hold you again, my dear." Zane smiled.

The two androids looked at one another and smiled. While they went to talk about other things, everyone else was planning for tomorrow. During all of this, they had no idea they were being watched.

On the rooftop of another skyscraper, a cloaked figure watched as four ninjas, an inventor, and a female robot were talking through binoculars. The man removed the binoculars to reveal General Cryptor. He was badly damaged, but still functional. He put the binoculars back to his eyes.

"No army, no Overlord, and even no Pythor." Cryptor said.

He watched them as they continued to talk. They all looked so happy.

"Those ninjas destoryed them. No...the original nindroid, Zane, did. He held all weapons as he destroyed the Overlord. And he paid the ultimate price." Cryptor said coldly.

Cryptor looked down at the park and saw Zane's statue.

"I can't believe humans built a statue for him. All he did was hold on to something." Cryptor said a little shocked.

He looked back up to the group.

"Still, I am a little sad that I wasn't the one who took his life." Cryptor admitted. "But I'll get over it."

Cryptor zoomed in to PIXAL as she continued to look at a computer screen. She would laugh and smile at it from time to time.

"Sweet, PIXAL. You have escaped from me for too long now. I wish I could know why you are so happy. That idiot Zane is gone. Hmm? Maybe she's happy that? Maybe she truly wants me?" Cryptor suggested.

General Cryptor, the first one off the factory line of the nindroid army. He was given more emotion, mostly hatred and anger, to separate himself from the rest. And when he was turned on, the first thing he saw was PIXAL. To him, in his .5 seconds of being activated, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You will soon belong to me, my dear. I still remember the day when we first met." Cryptor said as he had flashbacks.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Rise, Cryptor." The Overlord said._

_Cryptor was activated and the first thing he saw was PIXAL._

_"Who are you?" Cryptor asked._

_"I am PIXAL. Personal assisstant to the Overlord, our master." PIXAL told him as she pointed up._

_Cryptor looked up and saw huge eyes on a screen._

_"My master." Cryptor bowed._

_"General Cryptor. You and your Nindroid Army will locate the Techno-Blades for me." The Overlord said._

_Everything Cryptor needed to know was already downloaded into his head._

_"What about the ninja?" Cryptor asked._

_"What ninja?" The Overlord said coldly._

_Cryptor bowed. As he turned to leave, PIXAL ran up to him._

_"What are you doing?" Cryptor asked._

_"I was instructed to go with you. You will handle the ninjas while I rereive the Techno-Blades." PIXAL told him._

_Cryptor took her wrist and pulled._

_"i don't need a girl with me for help." Cryptor said._

_PIXAL grabbed his throat._

_"I was not asking." PIXAL said._

_Cryptor let go of her as she did to him._

_"Ha! Very well." Cryptor laughed._

_Cryptor stood in the hallway as he watched PIXAL leave. He got a full view of her from behind as well the front._

_"Very well indeed." Cryptor said to himself._

**END FLASHBACK**

"I then lost you later that night." Cryptor said to himself.

He put his binoculars away and pulled out something on his back.

'Don't worry, girl. I shall come to you." Cryptor said as he put something inside the device.

"You learn to love me." Cryptor started as he put the device on his shoulder.

Cryptor pointed a rocket launcher at the room everyone was in at. A targeting screen appeared as it locked right onto PIXAL.

"...Or you will die trying." Cryptor said as he pulled the trigger.

A rocket flew through the air as it made it's way to Borg Towers.

"Hey, Cyrus, what are those?" Jay asked as he pointed to two devices on a table.

"Oh, that's just a fusion cannon and ap prototype of a jet pack I've been missing with." Cyrus told him.

"Sweet! Hey do you think you could make us some-" Jay started.

Before he could finish, the rocket broke through the window and crashed into a wall. It exploded upon impact and the room was soon filled with fire. The fire alarms went off and water sprayed down from the cieling. Luckily no one was hurt too bad.

"What the heck?" Cole asked as he rubbed his head.

Another rocket flew through, but this time a floor below was hit. Another hit the floor above them. Everyone was shaking and fell on the floor.

"Is everyone alright?" Zane asked.

Before anyone could answer, a grapping hook shot through the window and attached itself to the floor. Everyone looked out to see a cloaked figure slide down the rope, and fly into the room.

"Who's that?" Nya asked.

"Let's find out." Kai said mad.

Kai ran up to him and pulled out his Techno-Blade. He slashed at the cloaked man, but he ducked. The man then punched Kai in his stomach. Kai grabbed his stomach and the man kicked him over to the others.

"You always did rush into battle." The man said.

I know that voice." Kai said.

He removed his cloak and everyone instantly knew who he was.

"Cryptor!" Jay yelled.

"It's been a while, ninja." Cryptor said.

"How are you even alive? All the nindroids were destroyed." Cole said.

"Not all. Only the strongest survive." Cryptor told him.

Cole pulled out his techno-blade and charged at Cryptor. Cole thrusted out his techno-blade chain and it wrapped itself around Cryptor's arm. Cole pulled on Cryptor's arm and he staggered forward. Cryptor then pulled, hard, on the chain. Cole flew right into Cryptor's punch. The chain unwrapped itself around Cryptor. Cole looked up to Cryptor trying to step on him. Cole quickly flipped on his hands and jumped backwards. They were about to face off. Before they did, everyone remembered the time Cole fought off with Zane disquised as Cryptor in the other dimension.

Cole ran towards Cryptor and swung at him. Cryptor backed up and kicked Cole, who caught his foot. The bottom of Cryptor's foot began to glow as rocket thrust blasted Cole in the chest, sending him back to Jay.

"What's the matter, Cole? Can't take on a nindroid. Jay mocked. "Now watch this."

Jay ran up to Cryptor. Jay threw a punch at him, but Cryptor caught his hand. Cryptor threw Jay back to Cole.

"Ha! I lasted longer that, Blue Jay." Cole mocked.

"Watch it, dirt for brains!" Jay yelled.

"Guys, this isn't the time." Nya told them.

She ran to Cryptor and tried to kick him in mid air. However, Cryptor grabbed her leg and threw her at Cole and Jay.

"I got her!" Cole yelled.

"No I got her!" Jay yelled.

Nya fell on top of them both.

"Nice catch, guys." Nya smiled.

They both gave her a thumbs up.

Cryptor began to walk forward. Cyrus rolled up in front of him.

"Stand down, General. You have now power here. I've already alerted the guards, who will be here soon." Cyrus told him.

"That doesn't concern me, wheelie." Cryptor said harshly.

"Wheelie? That's...That's just mean." Cyrus said.

"So is this..." Cryptor said as he kicked Cyrus' wheel chair that sent him rolling backwards.

He would've crashed into the computers if PIXAL hadn't caught him. PIXAL then stepped in front of her creator. Cryptor walked up to her.

"Don't move." she said as she held up her hand.

"Move, PIXAL. This doesn't concern you." Cryptor told her.

"You attacked my friends. It concerns me." PIXAL said coldly.

Cryptor grabbed her throat and raised her from the floor. PIXAL began to panic.

"I remember when you were on my side." Cryptor said.

"That was different. I was under control." PIXAL told him

"Was it all that bad?" Cryptor smirked.

He moved her closer to his face.

"Yes." She whispered in anger.

"Hmm? Fine then." Cryptor said as he put her down.

She was surprised at first, but then Cryptor smacked her on the floor.

"Hey! Kai yelled.

He ran up to them, but Cryptor blasted him with his eye laser. Kai fell on the floor. Cryptor turned back to PIXAL, still on the floor.

"I promise. I will make this quick." Cryptor said.

He pulled out a sword and lowered it to PIXAL. She saw her face in the blade and looked up to Cryptor. Cryptor brought the blade back up and was ready to bring it down. Before he did though, a certain ninja had enough.

"CRYPTOR!"

Cryptor turned his head to see a laser come down from the cieling and be pointed right at him. Cryptor knew that voice all to well.

"Impossible." Cryptor whispered.

The laser shot Cryptor and he flew back to the other side of the room.

"PIXAL, are you alright?" Zane asked.

"I'm fine." PIXAL answered as she got up.

Cryptor looked back to everyone. A screen turned on and the face of Zane appeared.

"Impossible!" Cryptor yelled.

Everyone got up and turned to him.

"I saw you die! You were killed with the Overlord!" Cryptor yelled.

"Like you said, Cryptor, the strongest survive." Zane said.

Cryptor looked to his left and saw the fushion cannon. He looked to his right and saw the jet pack. He smiled evily under his mask.

"Oh no!" Cyrus said as Cryptor strapped on the jet pack and picked up the fushion cannon with both hands.

Cryptor flew into the air and pointed the cannon at the computers.

"Now you will die." Cryptor said as he took aim.

Cryptor fired the cannon and a large red laser went straight for the computers. Cyrus pushed a button on his wrist that made a sheild go up in front of Zane and PIXAL. The laser delfected itself of the shield.

"What!? Cyrus asked in furry.

"Are you two alright?" Cyrus asked.

"We're fine." Zane said.

Kai ran up and jumped to Cryptor. He took out his techno-blade and hit Cryptor in his chest. Nothing happened.

"What?" Kai asked confused.

"You can't hack a virus." Cryptor pushed Kai off him.

Cole and Jay ran in from the sides. They both held a shuriken.

"I got him!" Cole yelled.

"No I got him!" Jay yelled.

They both threw their shurikens at Cryptor's jet pack. Instead of hitting it, the shurikens hit each other. Both of them were mad.

"Look what you did!" They yelled together.

Cryptor laughed.

"You humans and what you do to achieve a mate."

"Hey stay out of this! Cut that out! No you cut it out!" They yelled together again.

"Guys get your heads in the game." Nya said as she threw her shuriken

It was a direct hit. Cryptor began to fly around the room. He then flew out the window and into the city.

"This is not the last of me!" Cryptor yelled as he flew out of sight.

"Is everyone OK?" Kai asked.

"I think so." PIXAL said.

"No. Far from OK. He took my fushion cannon and jet pack. With those weapons in his hands, who knows what he could do." Cyrus said worried.

"Don't worry, Cyrus. I think he has his hands filled at the moment." Zane told him.

"It doesn't matter. He'll be back. And he'll be looking for you." Cyrus said.

"He's right. We need to get your blueprints ASAP." Kai said.

"We'll go in the morning." Cole said.

"No! Let's wait three weeks." Jay mocked.

They began to look at each other and had a stare off. Nya just shook her head.

"C'mon, guys. This is silly." Nya told them.

They didn't reply. They were too busy hating each other at the moment.

"If Cryptor returns for me, he won't come back alone. He'll more then likely raise an army." Zane told everyone.

"How? The nindroids were destroyed." Kai said.

"That doesn't mean he won't try something. We should alert the city." PIXAL suggested.

"Let's not scare anybody. Hopefully he'll be taken care of before he comes back." Cyrus said.

"Hopefully." Zane whispered.

**I know all the Zane fans out there were crying their eyes out when Zane died. I'm not sure what LEGO was thinking, but whatever. Anyway, at the end of the Titanium Ninja, isn't that Zane in Borg Towers? Yes. Or...nah! That's Zane alright. So I've decided to write a story where he gets rebuilt and Cryptor tries to get his revenge. Tell me your thoughts on the first chapter. Did I get Cole and Jay's attitude right when fighting over Nya?**

**R&R**


	2. Raising an Army

**Wow. This story had a great start. Thanks to DeliciouslyDangerous1, LucyBrick123, Jinxie Jaymes, ninjago1234, and Destiny Willowleaf for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

Cryptor had finally landed on the ground after his jet pack died. Cryptor looked around to see where he was at. Around him were broken down machines. He was in a junk yard. Not the same junk yard he was in when he was reactivated by electric cobrai, no, this was another one. On the outskirts of New Ninjago City. He heard a noise come from up ahead, so he went to check it out. He saw a large crane drop down pieces of metal on a conveyer belt. He saw two workers in a room in front of the belt who sat in chairs. Cryptor got a closer look at the metal and saw that it was the nindroid army.

"Alright, that's da last of 'em." The first worker said.

"Just got a call from the boss man. He wants 'em all gone now." The second said.

"You got it." The first worker said.

He pushed a button and the belt began to carry the nindroid piece to a flaiming pit. Cryptor had seen enough.

Cryptor aimed his fushion cannon at the room with the workers and controls and fired. The room exploded taking everything with it. The belt stopped and Cryptor ran up to another crane. This one had a magnet on it. Cryptor moved the magnet over his army and they all shot up to it. He moved them all over to the side and dropped them. Cryptor exited the crane and went to his nindroids.

"Time for this general to raise an army." Cryptor said as he picked up a head.

He over looked it and put it back down. From inside the pile, a rustling sound was heard and out popped the mindroid.

"Mindroid? You're alive!?" Cryptor asked shocked.

"Cryptor? You're alive!?" The mindroid asked just a shocked.

"You were taken by humans here?" Cryptor asked.

"After that explosion, I must've shut down. They probably thought I was offline and brought me here. I just woke up. What are you doing here?" Mindroid told him.

"I thought I was the only one who made it out. I went to get my revenge on the ninja, but they escaped. I flew here and found everyone about to burn." Cryptor explained.

"No humans here. Looks like they just drop off junk and deal with it later." Mindroid said looking around.

"I took care of two already. Looks like everything we need is here." Cryptor said.

"What?" Mindroid asked.

"We can rebuild them. In there." Cryptor said as he pointed to a building.

Cryptor and the mindroid walked inside to see that it looked like the Borg Tower fasctory lines.

"Machines making machines." Mindroid said.

"What was going to be there damnation, will become their salvation. Bring them inside." Cryptor ordered.

"You could've told me that before we walked in!" Mindroid said.

"Do it!" Cryptor yelled.

Mindroid walked back over to the army as Cryptor went inside. Cryptor climbed stairs and went inside what seemed to be the control room. He went over to the controls and turned everything on. Mindroid used the magnet to carry everyone inside and dropped them on the floor. Cryptor read a label on the controls.

"Borg Industries." He whispered.

The mindroid had walked in the room.

"Now what, oh gracious General?" Mindroid mocked.

"I'll make you deal. You'll be my second in command if you build me this." Cryptor showed the mindroid a holographic image for a new body.

"Looks powerful. Throw in some new legs and you got a deal." Mindroid said.

They shook hands.

"But what about the rest of them?" Mindroid asked.

"Leave that to me." Cryptor said.

Cryptor took off his mask and and plugged his head into some wires. Cryptor pushed a button and his head short circuted. A screen turned on in the room and Cryptor appeared.

"I have taken over the factory. I'll build the army and you build my new body. When you're done, I'll download into it and I will get my revenge." Cryptor explained.

"Why waste your time in the Digiverse? You could easily rebuild a new body." Mindroid said.

"I've taken on too much damage at the battle. You, however, are perfectly fine. Build my new body and I'll give you my old one after it's been repaired." Cryptor said.

"I have to start from scratch!? I'm not going to rebuild this one?" Mindroid asked pointing to Cryptor's old body.

"I will rebuild this one with the others. You build my new body following my instructions. Is that clear?" Cryptor asked coldly.

"Yes...General." Mindroid asked annoyed. "I still don't see why you have to go in the Digiverse."

"Let's just say, I'm going to visit an old friend." Cryptor smiled evily.

Back at Borg Towers, everyone was cleanning up the mess that Cryptor made.

"Missed a spot." Jay said as he kicked dirt where Cole was sweeping.

Cole looked up at him and sighed. He went back down to sweeping.

"What? Not going to do anything back?" Jay asked.

Nya walked by the boys.

"Real mature, Jay." She said before walking off.

'Yeah, but he...He did..uh..?" Jay was at a lost for words.

Jay turned back to Cole, who was smirking.

"Thank you for help cleanning up." Cyrus thanked.

"No problem. We wouldn't be ninjas if we didn't clean up our mess." Kai joked.

"Any sign of Cryptor?" Cyrus asked.

"Negative. There's no sign of him anywhere in the city. We're about to send out a few probes." PIXAL answered.

"Good. The sooner we find him the better." Cyrus said.

"Do you really think he'll come back here?" Jay asked.

"Even if he doesn't, we need to make sure he isn't planning anything." Zane told him.

"He's evil, Zane. They always make plans." Cole said.

"AAHH!" PIXAL yelled.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked.

"I tried to contact the junk yard where the nindroids were taken, but all I heard was loud static." PIXAL explained.

"That darn place never gets good reception." Cyrus said as he banged his fist on the computer.

"Hey guys, how are we going to get to Zane's old home?" Nya asked.

Every stopped what they were doing. Their vehicles were destroyed so they had no way to get there.

"The one flaw in our plan." Cyrus said.

"We could run there." Kai suggested.

"Are you kidding me? Remember when we tried to follow the falcon? Only Zane made it the whole way." Cole reminded him.

"Mr. Borg, what if they took the new Thunder Raider?" PIXAL suggested.

"Hmm? It hasn't been tested, but it could get them there." Cyrus said.

"Uh, new Thunder Raider?" Jay asked excited.

"It's a bigger design and it fits six people." Cyrus said.

"Awesome! Does it come in blue?" Jay asked.

"We'll take it tomorrow." Kai said.

"Good. Thank you all for helping me. I'll see you all in the morning." Cyrus said as he left.

They all waved him goodbye.

"I'm going to stay here with Zane. Good night everyone." PIXAL said.

"Good night!" Nya said.

"See you guys tomorrow." Kai said.

The four of them left, leaving PIXAL and Zane alone.

"Zane, do you remember when you asked me if we were compatible?" PIXAL asked.

"Of course I do." Zane said with a smile.

"I realized I never gave you an answer." PIXAL blushed.

"I know, but it's not your fault. You were speechless when you found out I was alive." Zane said.

"Yes, but I have an answer." PIXAL said.

"What is it?" Zane asked.

"Yes. We have always been compatible Zane. Wheter you are are ike this or standing here with me, we will always be compatible." PIXAL told him.

Zane was too happy to hear this. Ever since he met her, he wanted nothing but her in his life. Now that she told him this, he was extremly happy.

"PIXAL, when I am free from the Digiverse, I want us to spend a whole day together." Zane said.

"I would very much like that." PIXAL smiled.

PIXAL gently touched the keyboard. This was the closest thing Zane had to a hand at this moment so he knew what she was doing. Zane smiled at her.

"I always thought to myself that I would never find my better half after learning I was a nindroid. But now that you're here, those thoughts flew out the window." Zane smiled.

They both continued to look at one another and smile, knowing nothing would ever separate them.


	3. Battle in the Digiverse

**Thanks to Guardian Sorceress Alanshee, Kindness to Everyone and thing, LucyBrick123, CartoonLoverForever, DeliciouslyDangerous1, Destiny Willowleaf, and Zane's Girlfriend for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I really want to, but I don't own Ninjago**

The next morning, the ninjas and Nya met with Cyrus in the garage of Borg Towers. He sat there waiting for them as the elevator brought them down. It opened up and Jay ran towards Cyrus. Jay was speechless when he saw the vehicle they'd be taking.

"Is that...Is that?" Jay couldn't speak.

"Feast your eyes on my newest Thunder Raider, Jay." Cyrus smiled.

The Thunder Raider was bigger than the one Jay hacked into, was silver, and could fit three people in the front and three in the back. Jay ran up and hugged it.

"Hello, beautiful." Jay rubbed the truck.

The other three walked up to Cyrus.

"We'll be here if you need us. Make sure you check everywhere and bring me everything." Cyrus reminded him.

"Don't worry, doc, we won't." Kai said as he walked by him.

Jay was already sitting in the driver's seat.

"Nya, I saved you see in front." Jay told her.

"Aww. Thanks, Jay." Nya thanked.

Cole shook his head. He walked towards the Thunder Raider, but was stopped by Cyrus.

"Hang on, Cole. I think this is Zane." Cyrus said as he pulled out his phone.

Sure enough, Zane's face was on the phone's screen. Cyrus handed Cole his phone.

"What's up, Zane?" Cole asked.

"Cole, when you arrive at my old home, would you please bring me any pictures off me and father." Zane said.

"Of course, Zane." Cole smiled.

"Thank you, brother." Zane thanked.

"No prob. I'll see you when we get back." Cole said.

"Goodbye." Zane ended the call between them.

Cole handed back Cyrus' phone and went to the truck. Kai had already taken the last seat in the front, so Cole would have to take the seats behind them. He climbed in the back, much to Jay's pleasure.

"Comfortable back there?" Jay mocked.

"As long as you keep your eyes on the road." Cole said.

"Guys, knock it off." Nya said.

"It's gonna be a long ride." Kai said to himself.

Jay started the engine and they drove off to Zane's old home. Cyrus went to elevator and went to the floor which held his office. Cyrus went into the room and saw PIXAL and Zane talking and laughing. PIXAL turned her head and saw Cyrus at the door.

"Hello, Mr. Borg, do you require assisstance?" PIXAL asked.

"No, PIXAL, I'm fine. I'll just be doing some research for awhile. You can do whatever." Cyrus said with a smile.

Cyrus went over to his desk and started to type away at his keyboard. PIXAL turned back to Zane and went back to their conversation.

"So what was one of your favorite memories as a ninja?" PIXAL asked.

"There are just so many to name. Maybe meeting Cole and Jay for the first time. Or possibly when I saw the falcon. There was also the time I unlocked my full potential." Zane told her.

"Those all sound fascinating." PIXAL said.

"Oh, I know. It was when I found out that my father was still alive. That was the first time I ever met him before he switched my memory off." Zane remebered.

"Your father was a very intelligent man. I would've liked to met him." PIXAL said.

"Me too. He would've liked to met the girl who stole my heart." Zane smiled.

PIXAL blushed at Zane and his sweetness.

"Or perhaps my favorite memory was the day I first met you." Zane said.

This only caused PIXAL to blush more. Cyrus would look up from his computer now and again to smile at the two androids. But Cyrus wasn't the only one who was watching them. On the window of the office build sat a spy bug belonging to none other than Cryptor. He watched them in silence back at the junkyard. He zoomed in on PIXAL.

"Such beauty wasted for that miserable robot." Cryptor said to himself.

He moved up and looked at Zane.

"You may have her now, Zane, but someday, she'll be mine." Cryptor said.

Mindroid walked in the room and Cryptor quickly turned off the screen that had them on. The Mindroid, however, saw this.

"You have it bad for her, my general." Mindroid smirked.

"Silence. How's the army coming along?" Cryptor asked.

"Good. Half of them on done and await to be activated." Mindroid replied.

"And my body?" Cryptor asked.

"It'd be done by now if you let me used your old one." Mindroid said.

"Just be glad I'm giving you that one." Cryptor said with anger.

"Yeah, yeah." Mindroid said sitting down at a chair.

"Soon this world will crumble as I rule leading my army." Cryptor said proudly.

"If the ninjas don't stop you first." Mindroid told him.

"They are nothing to me. I can easily take them all down." Cryptor said.

"Not Zane." Mindroid said.

"He has no body. I could take him down right now in the Digiverse." Cryptor said.

"Then why don't you?" Mindroid asked.

"What?" Cryptor asked.

"Go there. Stop him. This junkyard belongs to Borg, so he has some connection here with his tower. Go there and destroy the original nindroid instead off watching him." Mindroid snapped.

"I'd be angry with you if that idea wasn't so perfect." Cryptor said.

"It's what I do." Mindroid leaned back.

Cryptor disappeared from the screens and traveled through the Digiverse in the computers. He found a way to get to Borg Towers through a phone call. He could call the building and travel through them, so he did.

In Borg's office, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Cyrus answered the phone.

There was no answer, so he hung up.

"Prank callers." Cyrus said.

On Cyrus' computer screens, a message appeared that read: Virus Detected.

"What the..?" Cyrus said.

His screen flickered as the message stayed on.

"PIXAL?" Zane asked as his screen began to flash.

"Zane!" PIXAL screammed.

The screen went black and the room went dark.

"Mr. Borg, what happened?" PIXAL asked.

"I'm not sure. A virsu appeared on my computer and everything went dead.

"Oh no. Zane." PIXAL became worried.

"We need to reboot the system." Cyrus said as he made his way to the room's power grid and opened it up.

PIXAL walked back to Zane's screen, which was still dark.

"Be safe, Zane." PIXAL whispered.

In the Digiverse, Zane stood in the digital office room of Cyrus Borg. He looked at the screen and could no longer see his beloved PIXAL.

"PIXAL? PIXAL?" Zane became worried.

He looked at Cyrus' digital desk and saw black sparks coming from the computer. He walked towards them.

"PIXAL? Cyrus? I don't know if you can here me, but I believe I have discovered the source of the problem. I will see what I can do from here." Zane said.

Zane digitized a sword **(A/N: If they could create their vehicles in here, thenI'm 9% sure he can make a sword.)** in his hand and stood before the computer. He raised the sword and struck the computer. A big white flash filled the room and Zane fell back on the floor.

"Oh no, Zane, it wasn't a problem. It was a doorway..." A familiar voice started.

"No." Zane said shocked as he looked back to the computer.

"...And you just opened it." Cryptor said.

"Cryptor!" Zane yelled.

"Hello, Zane." Cryptor smiled evily under his mask.

"You entered the Digiverse only to destroy me!?" Zane asked.

"No. I entered as my new body is being built." Cryptor told him.

"New body?" Zane asked.

"Unlike you, I can enter and exit this world at anytime." Cryptor mocked.

"You still need a body." Zane said.

"It is so close to being finished. So I thought to myself: While I wait, I'll kill Zane." Cryptor laughed.

Zane got up and held his sword. Cryptor digitized two katannas in his hands.

"You could not defeat me before, what makes you think you can now?" Zane asked.

"Zane, the first time we faced off was on top the power station. That was cut short after your friends turned it off. The second time was at the junkyard. I was winning but PIXAL interfered before I could finish you. By my calculations, I was winning both battles until something happened." Cryptor told him.

Zane remembered those battles and new he was right. He never could beat Cryptor without someone joining in.

"Now it is you and me alone. No one can save you." Cryptor said.

Cryptor jumped at Zane. Zane jumped back and swung his sword. When Cryptor landed, he quickly blocked the attack. Cryptor made his attacks on Zane, but he blocked them as well. Zane jabbed at Cryptor's side, but Cryptor dodged it and hit Zane in his face. Zane's vision became blurry, but it quickly recovered in time to see Cryptor jump at Zane. Zane ducked the kick and ran towards the desk. Cryptor turned around see Zane throw things at him. Cryptor cut through it all with ease. With nothing left to throw, Zane held his katanna tight. Cryptor shot a laser at his enemy, but Zane ducked. The laser it the digital window and it shattered. Zane turned his head and saw the window was gone and in that split second, Cryptor threw a nearby chair at Zane. Zane fell out the window.

"All to easy." Cryptor said as he walked to the window.

Cryptor poked his head out and smiled under his mask. He saw Zane holding on to the ledge by one hand. Cryptor stepped on his fingers and Zane grunted.

"I told you I could defeat you." Cryptor smirked.

"You haven't defeated me yet." Zane told him.

Cryptor pushed down on Zane's fingers.

"Unfortuantly, you're right. You may have this digital form, but I now your truth." Cryptor said.

Zane looked up at him.

"You have taken refuge at the bottom of this tower like the Overlord once did. I'll go down there and destroy that, erasing you forever." Cryptor said evily.

"If you do, my friends will stop at nothing to defeat you." Zane tried to scare him.

"I'm supposed to be afraid of spikey hair, the girl, and the two idiots who fight over her?" Cryptor asked.

"Spikey hair?" Zane questioned.

"I didn't care about them so I never learned their names!" Cryptor told him.

"They will stop you." Zane said.

"Not with my army behind me they won't." Cryptor said.

"You have an army?" Zane asked.

"I'm rebuilding the ones you destroyed." Cryptor answered. "Those humans will not survive."

"You're wrong!" Zane yelled.

"Sure I am." Cryptor smirked.

He stepped harder on Zane's fingers. They were losing their grip and becoming numb.

"Don't worry about PIXAL. Once you're dead, I'll take care of her." Cryptor licked his lips.

"You stay away from-" Zane started.

Cryptor had kicked Zane's fingers off the window ledge. Cryptor watched as Zane fell down the tower.

"Nothing but scrap now." Cryptor said turning to leave.

Cryptor went out the office and into the elevator. He pushed the basement button inside as the doors closed. He waited patiently to reach the bottom.

Zane was still falling down the side of the tower.

"I can't let Cryptor win." Zane said to himself.

Zane looked around and realized he still had his sword in hand.

"I hope this works." Zane said.

Zane shoved his sword in the side off the building. He took the handle in both hands and he slowed down. He stopped when he was only halfway from the bottom. Zane gave a sigh of relief and punched a window next to him. Cracks were shown after. Zane kept punching the window until it broke. Zane carefully climbed inside and ran to the door. He ran outside and straight to the elevator. He rapidly pushed the open button.

"What am I doing?" Zane asked himslef.

He then ran to the stairs but stopped when the elevator doors opened. He then ran back to the elevator and pushed the basement button inside. He then waited to get to the bottom. After a few minutes of waiting, Zane ran out the doors and ran into the basement. When he opened the door, Zane saw his code inside the digital Borg Tower's power source. Cryptor was walking up to it.

"After so long, revenge and PIXAL will be mine." Cryptor said as he pulled out a katanna.

Before he struck the power source, Zane charged.

"Cryptor!" Zane yelled.

Cryptor turned around.

"My, you survived after all." Cryptor said surprised.

"I'm full of surprises." Zane told him.

"As am I." Cryptor smiled evily.

Cryptor struck the power source with his blade without turning around. Zane yelled out and fell to the floor. Cryptor turned back around and shoved the sword deeper inside. Zane continued to yell. Cryptor removed the blade and Zane stopped yelling, but was still in pain.

"I wonder..?" Cryptor asked himself as he shoved his hand insde the hole he made.

Zane yelled again. Cryptor laughed at the poor nindroid.

"What's the matter, Zane? Nindroid got your code?" Cryptor mocked.

Zane continued to yell. Just then, the digital lights came back on and Cryptor looked up. Back in the real world, Cyrus had two plugs in his hands.

"We have power!" Cyrus said as he plugged them in.

All their power turned back on PIXAL saw Zane in trouble.

"Zane!" She screammed.

Cryptor saw PIXAL's worried face.

"Cryptor, stop!" PIXAL cried.

Cryptor removed his hand and Zane rolled on his back.

"Leave, PIXAL." Cryptor said coldly.

"I won't allow you hurt him anymore." PIXAL said.

"What will you do?" Cryptor asked.

"Mr. Borg never has any viruses in his systems, but when he does, he scans his computers with the most advanced virus cleaner. As of right now, you are a virus and I can wipe you out with the push of a button." PIXAL threatened.

"You're bluffing." Cryptor said.

"Care to bet on that?" She asked with her hand over a button.

Cryptor stared at her, but then smiled under his mask. He pushed a button on his wrist and he was gone from Borg Tower's systems. PIXAL gave a sigh of relief. Cyrus rolled up to her.

"Good job, PIXAL." Cyrus smiled.

"Thank you. Are you alright Zane? Zane?" PIXAL asked.

Zane sat up and rubbed his head.

"He was right." Zane whispered to himself.

"Zane?" PIXAL asked.

"I'm fine, PIXAL." He gave a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. Just a little tired." Zane said.

"Why don't you get back up to where you were. I'll take care of your code." Cyrus said.

"Alright." Zane said as he left the basement.


	4. Zane's Old Home

**Thanks to DeliciouslyDangerous1, Jinxie Jaymes, IceFreak101, LucyBrick123, and Zane's Girlfriend for all of your reviews. I honestly had no idea how this story would turn out, but i'm glad everyone is liking it so far.**

**Disclaimer: If anyone deserves to own, it's me! However, I do not own the Masters of Spinjitzu.**

The remaining ninjas and Nya drove for hours getting back to Zane's old home. Surprisingly, Cole and Jay have been quiet the whole journey. Mostly because Cole is staring holes in the back of Jay's head and Jay keeps glaring back at him in the mirror. Neither one of them as said anything to Nya. Kai, however, keeps trying to start a conversation, but fails.

"So...Do you guys think Sensei Wu and the others will be happy that Zane's alive?" Kai asked.

"Oh I know they are. What about you, boys?" Nya said then asked the earth and lightning ninja.

They didn't say anything.

"Do yo think PIXAL will stay with Zane once he's freed?" Kai asked again.

"I think so. Either that or he'll stay with her." Nya said. "What about you two?"

Cole and Jay were only hating ech other at the moment. Nya and Kai were getting really irritated with their child-like behavior. Nya either had to choose one or they might slit each other's throat while they slept.

"Guys, Nya's pregnant." Kai said nonchalant.

The boys didn't even flintch at that.

"Nothing. What are we gonna do?" Nya asked.

"We? This is your problem. If you weren't always being nice to those two, this wouldn't happen." Kai told her.

"It's not my fault! I was just born this way." Nya flipped her hair.

"Yeah yeah." Kai crossed his arms.

"Oh, look we're here." Jay finally spoke.

Jay parked the Thunder Raider and opened the doors. Jay and Kai jumped out and landed in the snow. Cole and Nya tried to get out, but were in the other's way.

"Oops. My bad, Nya. Please, ladies first." Cole said all gentleman like.

"Why thank you, Cole." Nya smiled.

She's just glad one of them finally said something to her. Nya jumped down next to Jay.

"You OK?" Jay asked.

"Yup." She smiled to him.

Cole jumped down on the other side of Jay. When he landed, some snow got on Jay's legs.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" Jay yelled.

"I jumped on the ground. Excuse me if snow got on your precious little leg!" Cole yelled back.

"Oh brother." Kai shook his head and walked.

Nya followed after him, leaving Jay and Cole arguing.

"Which tree is it?" Nya asked.

"Not sure. It was different than the rest. It was much bigger and wider." Kai said.

"Just like Cole." Jay mocked walking up to them.

"Talkin' about my muscles again, Jay?" Cole smirked while flexing.

"No! Why I ought to..." Jay started.

A loud "thump' was heard in the distance. Everyone looked around.

"What was that?" Kai asked.

"Cute tiny birds..." Jay said worried.

Nya saw something move in the trees.

"Did you see that!?" She asked.

"I didn't see anything!" Jay lied.

The tree began to walk towards them.

"Treehorns!" Kai yelled.

"Uh...Do you guys think they're still mad about last time?" Cole asked.

"Last time?" Nya said unsure.

"Zane kinda...froze their queen." Jay rubbed the back of his head.

The treehorns roared and everyone got in battle stance.

"Take this!" Kai yelled as he shot fire from his hands **(A/N: They still got their powers right?)**.

The fire hit a treehorn in it's face and it turned it's head.

"Alright, Kai." Nya cheered.

"Oh yeah? Watch this." Jay said.

Jay ran up to a treehorn and electrocuted it. Cole ran to another one and punched it's knee with his earth strength **(A/N: Seriously, someone tell me. They still have their powers, right?)**. Both the treehorns fell over.

"Copy cat!" Jay yelled.

"Watch it, motor mouth!" Cole yelled.

"Enough, you two. Focus." Kai said.

Kai ran to another one, but it kicked him away.

"Kai!" Everyone yelled.

Another treehorn stepped on Cole, while one kicked Jay away. Nya was know alone. She pulled out a sword and charged at the treehorns. She swung her blade, but it bounced off the treehorn's leg. One treehorn knocked her over. All the treehorns surrounded her. Cole got up and ran to her.

"Don't worry, Nya." He said.

"No promises!" She screamed.

Jay woke up rubbing his head. He got up and looked behind him, where a large pile of snow was sat.

"Stupid snow." Jay said as he kicked it.

A metal sound was heard when Jay kicked the pile.

"Ouch!" Jay whinned as he rubbed his foot.

Jay rubbed the snow away and saw a yellow-gold color. He quickly remembered what this was and rubbed more snow away. The robot built by Dr. Julien still laid in the snow. The only thing that stopped the treehorns from attacking his home. Jay climbed on top the robot and moved more snow. He saw the place where Zane had craked and looked at his hand.

"Let's see Cole do this." Jay smirked.

Jay touched the power source of the robot and lightning surrounded it. It's eyes turned blue and stood up. He looked down at Jay, who fell off, and pointed it's cannons at him. Jay pointed to the right of them and the robot turned his head. It saw Cole swing a treehorn by it's feet with other treehorns around him.

"Danger! Danger!" The robot spoke.

It ran towards the treehorns and repeated itself. The treehorns turned their heads and roared. The robot fired it's cannons at them. The blasts hurt the treehorns skin. They turned and left with the robot chasing after them. Kai ran up to Cole and Nya.

"What I miss?" Kai asked rubbing his head.

"Just me saving the day by turning on a robot." Jay said cocky.

"Nice job, Jay." Nya winked.

"Thanks, Nya." Jay said love strucked.

"Hey, guys, over here!" Cole said.

They turned to Cole, who opened the door of Zane's treehouse.

"I found it." Cole said.

"Way to go, Cole." Nya smiled as she walked in.

Cole smiled back at her. Jay walked in next and glared at him. Cole did the same as he walked in.

"This is gonna be a long day." Kai said walking in.

They all walked down the spiral stair case. Kai, Cole, and Jya went back to memory lane remembering when they all found out their brother was a robot, or Nindroid as Jay had dubbed him. However, for Nya, this was her first time. She looked around at everything in amazement.

"This is incredible." Nya said in awe.

They all reached the bottom and looked around.

"Alright, guys, grab everything. If we want Zane back we're going to look everywhere in here and grab it all." Kai reminded them.

"Also the pictures. Zane want's us to grab those as well." Cole told them.

Everyone looked around and grabbed everything. When their hads were filled, they climbed the stairs and dropped everything off at the Thunder raider. After a whole hour of searching, the entire treehouse was cleared out.

"Alright, I think that's everything." Kai said double checking.

"C'mon. Let's get back to New Ninjago City to help Cyrus look through everything." Nya said.

They all walked to the stairs, but Jay tripped on the ground.

"Wow, Jay. It takes an awful amount of skill to trip on a flat surface." Kai smirked while Cole fist bumped him.

"I don't think that was flat." Jay said while rolling over.

Everyone saw a dusty lock on the ground. Nya walked over and picked it up, but it was connected to a door.

"There's another door." Nya told them.

Cole walked over and pulled it off with his strength. Nya opened the door and everyone looked inside. In the dark secret room sat one more box. Kai jumped down and grabbed it. Kai lifted the box above his head and everyone grabbed it, pulling the box and Kai back up.

"What is it?" Jay asked overlooking the box.

"It's a box, windbag." Cole told him.

"I know it's a box, but is it important?" Jay asked.

"Cyrus said to bring back all boxes." Nya reminded them.

"Hey, wait a second..." Kai said looking at the side of the box.

Kai wiped away some dust and on the side read: "For Zane".

"We're definitely taking this back." Nya said.

Kai picked up the box and everyone went back outside. They all put everything in the trunk of the Thunder Raider and got back in their seats. Jay started up the truck, and they headed back to New Ninjago City.

**Sorry, no Zane or PIXAL fluff in this chapter. But I hope my Jaya and Coya readers liked this chapter. It's only a matter of time before Nya makes her choice. Who will it be? Cole, Jay...Lloyd!? Ha! Could you imagine. Anyways, until next time.**

**R&R**


	5. What's in the Box?

**Thanks to Jinxie Jaymes, DeliciouslyDangerous1, ninjago1234, Zane's Girlfriend, Guest, and HailsStorm for all of your reviews. Most of these reviews were for who Nya should choose between. Most are pretty amusing while others threaten my life if I make Nya choose wrong...HA! Gotcha! Anyways, where were we?**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah I don't own Ninjago Blah Blah**

Cyrus Borg's junkyard was now swarming with Nindroids. While all have been made from the battle between good and evil, the nindroids are now building more from whatever they can find. The turned the junkyard into a new headquaters. Not only are more nindroids being built, but they are also making weapons and vehicles. General Cryptor, still in the Digiverse is overlooking his army and the Mindroid.

"So, you lost the battle to Zane, huh?" Mindroid asked.

"He had more control over this relam than I thought. I don't now what he did, but he made it so I could never go back." Cryptor said.

"Well maybe not in the Digiverse, but I'm almost done with your new body." Mindroid told him.

"Excellent. This world will forever fear all technology." Cryptor said evily.

"And you'll give me your old body, right? And make me your second and command?" Mindroid asked.

"Yeah, yeah. A deals a deal." Cryptor said not really paying attention. "Soon, Zane and his ninjas will die at my hand."

Back at Borg Towers, the ninjas and Nya returned with everything in Zane's old home. They were able to bring it everything up through the elevator with just one trip. When they walked into the room, Zane, PIXAL, and Cyrus were extremly happy.

"Is this everything?" Cyrus asked.

"Everything in the house and more." Kai answered putting boxes down.

"Here you go, Zane. I could only find one photo album, but it looks like everything is in this one." Cole said as he put a photo album next to the keyboard.

"Thank you, Cole." Zane thanked.

Cole smiled at his friend.

"Look at this stuff. Blueprints, models, video tapes." Jay said as he pulled out various items from boxes.

"Look for Zane's power source blueprints. They must be in here." Cyrus said.

"It's not much longer now, Zane. Soon you will be free from the Digiverse." PIXAL said.

"And we can finally be together." Zane smiled.

For the rest of the day, everyone was looking for the blueprints for Zane's power source. They looked in every single box and took out everything. They arranged all their findings into piles. When they were done with a box, they would toss them aside and start on a new box. It was a warm sunny afternoon when they started, but a cold dark night when they finished. There was nothing, for Zane's power source. Nothing.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes. We checked everwhere five times. That place is cleaned out now." Nya said.

"This is everything." Jay told him.

Everyone lowered their heads. PIXAL walked over to Zane.

"Zane, please, take the other half of your original power source from me. You need it more." PIXAL said.

"I gave that to you so you would have life. It is yours." Zane said.

"But without a power source. You will be stuck in the Digiverse forever." PIXAL said sad.

"I'm sure Cyrus can make me something else." Zane told her.

"Yes, Zane, I can. But...It won't be what your father made." Cyrus said.

"That's fine." Zane gave a small smile.

"I don't get it. Why do you want to make Zane's power source so bad?" Kai asked.

"Because his father made it and he was the greatest mind in all of Ninjago!" Cyrus snapped.

"Whoa. Sorry." Kai apologized with everyone looking at Cyrus.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that...Dr. Julien was the one who made me into the man I am today." Cyrus said.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"As you know, I've been disabled all my life. It was hard for me growing up. All the other kids could run and play while I watched them sitting in a chair. I have always had a high IQ, but what good is that for a child. Come my teen years, I was depressed more than ever. No one gave a second look to the genius teen who couldn't walk. I was so depressed that I almost...took my life." Cyrus told them.

Everyone gasped.

"Before I did though, I went out to a hardware store. I thought I'd make one more invention before I went. At the store, I met the good doctor. I accidentally bumped into him from behind. I quickly appologized but he told me it was alright. He good sense I was sad and asked me what was wrong. I told him of my troubles and he listened. He then said the past is the past and the future is what we make it. I then felt better. I thanked him and went back home. Instead of killing myself, I went out into the city. I went to a few clubs and met some great people." Cyrus said a bit happier.

Everyone smiled.

"I then finished high school at the top of my class. When I graduated, I saw Dr. Julien again. He was sitting in the crowd clapping along with everyone else. I then went off to college and made everything you see here. It was all because of him. Then Zane came along and he gave up part of his heart for my PIXAL. And now Zane is trapped, so I want to do everything I can to help him to repay for what he and his father have done for me." Cyrus told everyone.

Everyone had smiles on their faces. They never knew this Cyrus had experience with Zane's father before, not even Zane. When Cyrus finsihed his story, everyone wanted to help. While the ninjas and Nya went to Cyrus at his desk, PIXAL stayed with Zane.

"Imagine what would've happend if your father and Cyrus never met." PIXAL said.

"I know. I don't think anyone in this room would be here if they hadn't." Zane said.

"I'm glad they did." PIXAL blushed.

"I am as well." Zane smiled.

PIXAL turned her head at the piles of boxes.

"I can't believe it wasn't in there." PIXAL said.

"Has that box been checked yet?" Zane asked as he looked at an unopened box.

PIXAL walked over to it.

"No it has not." PIXAL answered.

"What has not been what?" Cyrus asked.

"There is one more box left." Zane said.

"What? Really!?" Kai asked.

"Yes. See." PIXAL said as she put the box on a table.

It was the same box that was locked away in the secret room.

"Hey this is the secret box." Nya said.

"Secret box?" Zane asked.

"It was looked away in another room. I can't believe we forgot." Kai answered.

"I bet Jay put it down in the wrong spot." Cole said.

"I didn't carry it up. You did!" Jay snapped.

The two boys began to argue.

"Enough you two." Nya said breaking them apart.

"He started it!" They both yelled.

Cyrus looked over the box.

"For Zane." He read on the side.

Cyrus then opened it up and looked inside. He pulled out blueprints of early designs of Zane, Zane's old toys, and more pictures.

"Nothing." Cyrus said sad.

No one didn't say anything. PIXAL looked in the box and pulled something out.

"There's one more thing in here." PIXAL said.

In her hand was a dusty DVD with a note attached to it.

"Zane, everything you need to know about you is on this disk." PIXAL read from the note.

"Everything?" Cyrus asked.

PIXAL handed him the DVD and Cyrus made his way to his desk. He put the DVD in his computer and on a screen a blurry picture was shown. It then cleared itself out and showed Dr. Julien in his later years.

"Father." Zane said.

Cyrus pushed play and the DVD started.

**Cliffhanger**

**R&R**


	6. On the DVD

**Thanks to Zane's Girlfriend, IceFreak101, Guardian Sorceress Alanshee, Jinxie Jaymes, HailsStorm, Bloody7851, and DeliciouslyDangerous1 for all of your fantastic reviews. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it seemed appropriate at the time. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: To own or not to own, Ninjago is the answer. Or not the answer..? Ah screw it, I don't own Ninjago!**

Everyone sat in silence as the video began to play. Although it started out blurry, the picture became clear. On the screen was Dr. Julien in his later years. His skin was wrinkled and his hair was as white as Zane's gi. He stood in front of the camera and began his message.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" Dr. Julien asked.

After making sure it was on, he started.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Emil Julien and this message is for my son, Zane." Julien started.

Zane was paying the most attention to his father's messgae.

"Zane, if you're watching this, then you must know by now that you are not human. You are an android and the greatest thing I ever invented. This video is so you can learn about yourself after I am gone. You have never asked me these sorts of questions, so I put everything about you in here." Julien explained.

"Did you hear that, Zane? He said everything. Your power source has to be in here." Cyrus said as he paused the video.

"Yes I heard. Please continue with the video." Zane said staring at the screen.

Cyrus pushed play. The video went on for about 2 hours. Dr. Julien literally went over everything about Zane. Everyone was quiet throughout all of it. They all were sitting or laying on the floor, waiting for any mention about the power source.

"...and that's how you digest food." Dr. Julien finished his sentence.

"Well that was a bit disturbing." Kai whispered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Zane, like I said at the beginning, you are an android. But unlike others, you have a heart." Julien said.

Dr. Julien raised up Zane's power source and held it in front of the camera. Everyone quickly got up and looked at the screen.

"That's it!" Jay yelled with excitement.

Everyone shushed him.

"Zane, this is your heart. This is what powers you. It's what makes you...you. While travelling around Ninjago, I discovered this in the Frozen Wastelands. It was part of a crystal in one of the mountains caves. Although I have no idea what it is, It could power an entire city. I call it: Zanium." Julien smiled.

Cyrus paused the video again and everyone cheered. Cole and Jay hugged Nya, Cyrus and Kai were high-fiving, and PIXAL was hugging the computers Zane was in, but having some trouble.

"Don't worry, PIXAL. When I am free, hugging for us will become much easier." Zane smiled.

"I can't believe we did it." Kai said shocked.

"I know, right? Soon we'll all be together again." Nya said happy.

"Let's check if there's any more." Cyrus said as he pushed play.

"I only took a small amount back to study it. After I found out what it could do, well I used it to power you. If this one is ever damaged or you need more, I put the location of the cave in your pet falcon. He will know how to get there." Dr. Julien said.

After the last sentence, a pecking sound was heard on the window. Everyone turned their heads to see the falcon flying outside. PIXAL opened the window and the falcon flew in the room. It the landed in front of Zane's screen.

"Welcome back, my friend. My father says you know how to get to a cave in the mountains?" Zane asked.

The falcon flapped it's wings and everyone gave a little laugh.

"Zane." Dr Julien said.

Everyone turned back to the screen and saw Dr. Julien smiling while taking off his glasses.

"I'm not going to live forever, Zane. Before I go, you will begin your next stage in life. I am going to turn off your memory so you can do that. Hopefully you will remember you who are and find your way back home when you are ready. I wish I could be there with you, but all parents must let their kids go eventually. I know you will find yourself a new family who will love you and maybe you will find yourself a companion to share the rest of your life with. I really do wish I could be with you and meet these people in your life, but time is not on my side. However, I will always be with you in your heart. You are the son I always wanted, Zane. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Of all my inventions, please know you are the greatest of them all. I love you, son." Dr. Julien said.

Inside the Digiverse, Zane shed a tear of joy.

"I love you too, father." Zane smiled.

Dr. Julien then smiled and turned off the camera. The picture then went dark.

"Zane? Are you OK?" Cole asked.

"I'm better than OK, Cole. So much better." Zane smiled.

The falcon flew off the desk and landed on PIXAL's shoulder. PIXAL looked at him and laughed.

"He likes you." Zane laughed.

"I can tell." PIXAL smiled as the bird nuzzled her neck.

"So the falcon knows the location of Zane's power source." Kai said.

"He sure does! We'll leave tomorrow and he can lead the way." Nya said.

"Can we take the Jay Raider?" Jay asked Cyrus.

"Uh, the Jay Raider?" Cyrus asked.

"You know. The new Thunder Raider." Jay said.

"Oh. Of course we'll take it." Cyrus said.

"We?" Kai asked.

"Just because my legs don't move, doesn't mean I can't keep up with you." Cyrus said.

"I'm going to." PIXAL said.

"Why, PIXAL." Zane asked.

"I want to see this with my own eyes." PIXAL said.

"Oh." Zane said a little sad.

"Don't worry, Zane. I'm not leaving you alone for a second. You'll come with us." PIXAL smiled.

"Yeah. It'll be great to have the gang back. In a way." Cole said.

"I would like to roam free beyond this room." Zane said.

"Then it's settled. You're coming with us. It's only fair since this is your thing." Jay said.

"Thank you all so much. My father was right, I do have a new family." Zane said. "I have brothers."

The ninjas smiled.

"A sister." Zane said as he looked at Nya.

Nya smiled.

"Guardians." Zane said as he looked at Cyrus.

Cyrus smiled.

"And someone to spend the rest of my life with." Zane smiled as he looked at PIXAL.

PIXAL blushed.

"Don't forget this little guy." Kai said as he pointed to the falcon on PIXAL's shoulder.

The falcon flew off her shoulder and into the air.

"I could never forget him." Zane smiled. " I can't wait to be back with all of you."

"Neither can we." Cole said.

They all walked up and grouped hugged Zane, not knowing Cryptor's spy bug was watching them.

"What am I looking at?" Mindroid asked.

"I'm not sure. Humans, right?" Cryptor smirked.

"You can say that again." Mindroid laughed.

They both laughed.

"However, we do know what their plans are. We can stop them before they ever get a power source for Zane." Cryptor said.

"They don't know where they're going. They're going to follow a bird." Mindroid told him.

"So we'll follow them. Send a group of Nindroids out to attack them when they arrive at their destination." Cryptor ordered.

"My general, are you sure you want to reveal yourself and your army to them like that?" Mindroid asked.

"Why not? They'd never expect it. It's the perfect trap." Cryptor smiled evily.

"If you say so. What do we do about that female robot, uh FLIXAL?" Mindroid asked.

"PIXAL!" Cryptor yelled.

"A little hostile over her, huh?' Mindroid smirked.

"I may be in the Digiverse, but I am still your general." Cryptor said.

"Yes sir." Mindroid gritted his teeth.

"However, for PIXAL, she may want to stand down or it will be very unpleasent for her." Cryptor said coldly.

"Perhaps I underestimated your feelings for her." Mindroid said as he walked away from him.

"I doubt it." Cryptor whispered to himself.


	7. To the Frozen Wastelands

**Thanks to LucyBrick123, Jinxie Jaymes, and HailsStorm for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu**

"This should be everything we need." Cyrus said putting a bag in the trunk of the Thunder Raider.

"You sure you want to come with us?" Kai asked.

"Oh yes. I feel like I have to." Cyrus said.

"Alright, we just don't know if it's safe or not." Nya said.

"It's just a frozen mountain thousands of feet in the air. What's the worst that could happen?" Cyrus smiled.

Kai and Nya just looked at each other.

"Do you two need any help?" PIXAL asked.

Cole and Jay were trying to fit one more heavy bag in the trunk.

"We may, PIXAL. Although Cole claims to have super strength, he's having a hard time lifting this bag with me." Jay mocked.

Cole sighed and dropped the bag. Jay fell on his back with the bag on top of him. Jay kept squirmming under it while Cole snickered.

"Come on, Cole." Nya said.

"Just having some fun, Nya. Alright, Jay, hang on." Cole said.

Cole pushed the bag off of Jay, who was steamming.

"You did that on purpose!" Jay yelled.

"Uh...duh." Cole said.

"Why you no good...Come here!" Jay yelled.

Jay jumped on Cole and they began to wrestle. Nya shook her head and got in the truck. PIXAL watched them and wondered what to do.

"Should I help them?" PIXAL asked.

"I think it would be better if you leave them be. They need to learn to work together." Zane, now inside PIXAL's phone, said.

"Alright." PIXAL said unsure.

PIXAL went over and got in the Thunder Raider. Everyone, but Jay and Cole, were in the Thunder Raider. They all watched them as the two ninjas fought.

"I still don't see why you want to fight me. Cole said.

"Because I can beat you." Jay told him.

Jay flipped Cole on his back and got on top of him.

"Since when have you ever had feeling for Nya?" Jay asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Cole said. "Now get off of me!"

Cole kicked Jay off him. Jay landed on his feat and quickly dodged a kick by Cole. Jay threw Cole a punch, but Cole caught his fist. Cole then threw his punch and Jay caught it. They were both struggling to get their hands back. Nya had enough.

"Enough, you two!" Nya screammed.

Both ninjas let go of the other's hand. They then turned to Nya.

"I can't believe you two are doing this over me." Nya said shocked.

"He started-" Jay and Cole started.

"Quiet!" Nya yelled.

Both of them got quiet.

"Guys, you two were friends before I came into the picture. Why would you ruin that because of me?" Nya asked.

"I don't know why Cole is interested in you. He already has a girlfriend." Jay told her.

"What!?" Everyone minus Zane said.

"I do not. Look, it was before the whole Golden Weapons thing. She was a friend to the three of us and we were friends back. Jay was just jealous that she hung out with me more." Cole explained.

"What happened to her?" Kai asked.

"I think that's a story for another time." Zane said.

"Whatever. Look, you two are great guys. I can't decide between you two because one would get mad at the other and I can't do that. I think it would be better...if we just stay friends." Nya said.

"W-what?" Jay asked.

"Don't make this harder then it already is. Just...get in." Nya said sad.

The earth and lightning ninjas hung their heads. They climbed into the back seats while PIXAL started the truck. Everyone was quiet while they drove of to the Frozen Wastelands with the falcon leading the way.

**OK, who hates me? I can't wait to read all of your reviews. Until next time. Ha! Just kidding! I made a promise to a certain reviewer that I'd make longer chapters. You know who you are ;)**

Ten nindroids stood before General Cryptor, still inside the Digiverse. They all had a sword strapped to their back as they awaited their orders.

"Thanks to Pythor, we still can use the falcon as a beacon. You will follow it because it will lead you straight to the ninjas. They are heading somewhere in the Frozen Wastelands. You are to end them all, but bring PIXAL to me." Cryptor explained.

"Yes, General Cryptor." The nindroids said in unison.

They ran outside and gathered into a Hover Copter. They started the engines and flew into the sky. Mindroid walked up to the general.

"Now you want them to bring her to you?" Cryptor smirked.

"I believe PIXAL can be reprogrammed." Cryptor said.

"Oh of course. What was I thinking?" Mindroid mocked.

"You mock me, but she can tell us any ninja secrets." Cryptor told him.

"I suppose she can." Mindroid said as he typed. "What if the nindroids fail their mission?"

"They might, but they are much tougher than before. Faster as well. They will prove to be a challenge to the ninjas." Cryptor told him.

"True. It takes a machine to build a machine." Mindroid agreed.

"Exactly. But if they _do_ succeed, Zane will lose his friends and PIXAL will be mine." Cryptor said evily.

Mindroid quirked an eyebrow.

"I said she'd be ours for control." Cryptor lied.

"I know what you said." Mindroid smirked.

The ride to the Frozen Wastelands was long and _way_ to uncomfortable. Everyone was sitting in silence. You could feel the akward in the air with them. Kai wasn't trying to start a conversation, Cyrus was sitting with his thoughts, Nya was looking out the window, PIXAL was driving with Zane in the GPS now, and Cole and Jay weren't trying to kill each other. Hours went by before anything was said.

"I think we're close." PIXAL said.

The falcon was still visible above them as they drove through the snow. The falcon stopped flying and sat on a rock at the base of a mountain.

"I believe we will have to climb now." Zane said.

"Not necessary. PIXAL, push they red button." Cyrus said.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Borg." PIXAL said.

PIXAL pushed the button and the spikes grew out of the wheel.

"This vehicle is all terrain." Cyrus said.

Remarkably, Jay didn't say anything. PIXAL began to drive again as the falcon flew and the Thunder Raider drove up the mountain. After half an hour of driving, PIXAL saw the falcon sitting on another rock at the opening of a cave. PIXAL parked the Thunder Raider which was overlooking a cliff.

"Guess this is it." Kai said.

Everyone opened the doors and got out. Everyone grabbed the supplies from the trunk and headed for the cave. PIXAL pushed Cyrus along, because the wheels of his chair would get stuck in the snow. Jay and Cole were ahead of everyone else as they entered the cave.

"Do you think you did the right thing?" Kai whispered.

"I don't know. It seemed good at the time." Nya whispered back.

"To be honest, I think I'd prefer them arguing. At least someone would be talking." Kai said.

"Yeah, but you don't understand how it feels when their arguing over me." Nya said.

"Yeah...I don't." Kai said.

Everyone was inside as the falcon led them deeper and deeper. Zane, although in the Digiverse, could sense something close by.

"What's wrong?" PIXAL asked.

"I'm not sure. I sense something. We must be close to the source." Zane told her.

"No kidding." Kai said in awe.

In front of them all was the most beautiful wall of crystal any of them have seen. It was light blue in color and covered on side of the cave. Everyone stared at it in awe.

"Zanium." Zane said.

"There's enough here to power all of Ninjago." Nya exclaimed.

"Maybe even the world." PIXAL said.

"Come on, everyone. Let's get to work." Cyrus said.

Everyone put down their bags and opened them up. Jay, Kai and Cole held hammers while Nya and PIXAL held pick-axes. They all stepped up to the wall and turned their heads to Cyrus and Zane.

"This is it, Zane. Are you ready?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes." Zane answered.

Cyrus motioned them to begin. Everyone struck the wall with all their might, however there was no effect. Only small pepples would fall off. If Zane was going to have a new power source, they'd need bigger pieces.

"Come on everyone. You can do it." Cyrus said.

"I don't...GASP...see you t-trying to...GASP...break this done." Kai said exhausted.

"I'm the inventor. You're the muscle." Cyrus smiled.

"The only muscle here would be Cole." PIXAL said.

"Can't break it down, Cole?" Jay asked.

"No. I'm not in my element. Plus i'm too cold." Cole answered.

"Yeah, me too." Jay agreed.

"Why didn't you say so?" Kai rubbed his hands together.

Kai had small flames in his hands and he hovered them over Cole.

"Now you're talking!" Cole said with determination.

Cole gripped his hammer with both hands, he pulled it back and swung with all his might. At first, nothing happened, but then cracks covered the entire wall. Cole smiled at what he did as everyone cheered.

"Alright, Cole." Jay said.

They high-fived each other and realized they did it. They looked at each other for a second then laguhed. Everyone else laughed too. Nya watched the boys as she realized they were friends again.

"Let's take a break for a minute. Well start again after we've rested." Cyrus said.

"Uh, we?" Kai said.

"Again, I'm the inventor." Cyrus smiled.

Everyone laughed.

Kai had made a fire in the cave to keep everyone warm. Jay and Cole unpacked other supplies like food and blankets. Everyone sat around the fire and ate the food they brought. Unlike the trip up there, this time everyone was talking and laughing.

After they ate, everyone sat around the fire, talking.

"So what are Sensei and the others doing?" Zane asked.

"At first, we all turned Darkleys into a new home for us." Nya started.

"After the whole Overlord thing, Sensei realized we couldn't be teachers. So the students were relocated to other schools and we went back to being full time ninjas." Cole said.

"After that, Garmadon and Lloyd returned back to their home with Misako." Kai said.

"Yeah, so now no more living on the run. We can finally go back to a home after this is done." Jay said happy.

"You said it, brother." Cole smiled.

"I have a missed a lot in my departure." Zane said.

"Don't worry, Zane. Soon you'll be back with us. The four amigos again." Kai said.

Zane smiled.

"Speaking of which, we better get back to collecting those crystals." Nya said.

Everyone got up and grabbed their tools. Zane, again, sensed something. This time, it was a warning of danger.

"Zane, what's wrong?" Cyrus asked.

"I feel a dark presence near..." Zane said.

He looked around. Behind Cyrus, Zane could see the coding for a nindroid.

"Cyrus, move your head to the left!" Zane yelled.

Cyrus did as he was told and moved his head. Something knocked Zane out of Cyrus' hands. Everyone turned around to see Cyrus fall out of his chair.

"Zane! Mr. Borg!" PIXAL screammed.

Just then, a nindroid holding a sword became visible.

"Nindroid!" Nya yelled.

The other nine then became visible.

"Make that _nindroids_, sis." Kai said.

The ninjas dropped their tools and grabbed their techno-blades. Nya pulled out a sword while PIXAL pulled out two sais.

"I hope Zane's heart still gives me half his abilities." PIXAL said.

Everyone ran up and attacked the nindroids.

**Another cliffhanger. Aren't I just worst :) Now before anyone bites my head off, let me tell you that Nya **_**WILL **_**make a choice. Alright? She will. I hope a certain someone enjoyed this longer chpater, because I did it for you. I can't wait to hear your guy's reviews. I bet they'll make me laugh.**

**R&R**


	8. Battle at the Frozen Wastelands

**Thanks to LucyBrick123, DeliciouslyDangerous1, IceFreak101, Zane's Girlfriend, Wolfpurpledinosaur, HailsStorm, and Guest for all of your wonderful reviews. Two things: You guys really hate cliffhangers and really want Nya to choose someone. All of your reviews make me laugh and smile. Now, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Masters of Spinjitzu.**

Everyone ran up to the nindroids and attacked. The defended themselves the best they could, but the nindroids were too fast. Faster than before, too. No damage came to the nindroids, only to the heroes. Cyrus was able to pick up Zane, still trapped in the Digiverse, and make his way back to his chair.

Kai threw his techno-blade onto a nindroid, who blocked it. The nindroid push Kai off and turned invisible. Kai looked around him, but saw no one. Then, something punched Kai in the face. Kai held his cheek, but another punch was threw. Kai was freaking out. He may have a fear of fighting little people, but not seeing someone was just as worse. The nindroid kicked Kai in his stomach. Kai grabbed it and fell to his knees.

"Why don't you turn visible and fight me like a man!" Kai yelled.

The nindroid became visible and spoke.

"I'll still win."

With that, the nindroid punched Kai in his face.

Jay and Cole had teamed up to take on six of the nindroids. They both attacked the machines, but with no chance of defeating them. Cole wrapped his chain around one's neck and threw him into another one. Cole smiled at this. Another nindroid slashed in front of Cole, breaking his trnce on the two he stopped. Cole flipped backwards and swung his techno-blade. The chain wrapped itself around the nindroid's arm. The nindroid grabbed the chain and pulled forward, making Cole fly. Cole flew into the fist of the nindroid and fell face down in the ground. He got on his hands, but didn't see the nindroid raise his blade above his head.

Jay kicked back on nindroid and it fell on the ground. He turned his head when he heard Cole grunt. He saw Cole on the ground with a nindroid raising it's sword. Jay, thinking quickly, threw his techno-blade at them. The techno-blade was spinning in the air as it made it's way to them. As the nindroid was bringing his sword down, Jay's techno-blade bounced off the sword and made it's way back to him. That caused the nindroid to let go of his blade. Cole then did a handstand and kicked the nindroid in his face. Cole jumped to his feet and ran to Jay.

"Thanks." Cole thanked.

"No prob." Jay smiled.

They were then surrounded by the six nindroids they were fighting. Cole and Jay stood back to back with their techno-blades in hand.

"Just like old times." Jay smirked.

"Just like old times." Cole agreed.

"Ninja-Go!" They yelled in unison and did spinjitzu.

Nya ducked under the blades of the two nindroids she was fighting. She got up, turned around, and slashed at them from behind. The nindroids, however, blocked the attack without even turning around. They pushed Nya off and turned around. Nya stood their with an angry look on her face.

"Ha! General Cryptor said this one would be here." One nindroid said to the other.

"I remember. Our general sends his regards. He says he sorry for not getting to wipe your blood off his blade and hopes you make a right choice between your mates." The second nindroid said.

"Tell Cryptor that when I'm done with you two, I'll be coming for him." Nya threatened.

The two nindroids laughed.

"Cryptor's right. She is cute." The first nindroid said.

"I hate it when people call me cute." Nya said.

Nya ran up and jumped in the air, ready to kick one of them. However, one nindroid grabbed her foot and threw her down into the ground, hard. Nya had dropped her blade and looked up at them.

"Alright then. How about: Adorable?" The second mocked.

The two laughed again and raised their blades. The brought them down to Nya, who, luckily, rolled to the right and missed them both. She grabbed her sword and jumped to her feet.

"You'll have to do better than that." Nya said.

"Gladly." Th first nindroid said.

They ran up to Nya and threw down their blades. Nya blocked them and pushed them off. Nya the swung at them, but the two nindroids jumped back. One of them jumped over Nya while one stayed put. Now Nya had to go back and forth when fighting her enemies.

The last Nindroid was facing off against PIXAL. Although the nindroid was stronger and tougher, PIXAL was just a bit faster thanks to half of Zane's power source. She would dodge attacks by the nidroids and slash at him. The nidroid would try to hit her, but PIXAL kept moving. However, it seemed that the nindroid wasn't trying to kill PIXAL like the other ones were doing with her friends.

"You do not seem to be trying to harm me as much as you are my friends." PIXAL said.

"Cryptor said he wants you taken back with us and to cause little damage to you as possible." The nindroid said.

"I should've figured. Well I'm not going down so easily." PIXAL said.

PIXAL ran to the nindroid with her sais in hand. The nindroid then blasted PIXAL with his eye laser. This caused PIXAL to fly back to some walls.

"However, what Cryptor doesn't know won't hurt him." The nindroid said to himself.

The nindroid turned and saw Cyrus trying to stay out of everyone's way. The nindroid walked up to him and saw Cyrus holding onto a cellphone tightly.

"S-stay back." Cyrus said.

"What's on the phone?" The nindroid asked.

Cyrus gripped it tighter.

"Nothing." He lied.

The nindroid then grabbed Cyrus' wrist and began to squeeze. However, Cyrus wasn't letting go.

"I will break your hand if you don't let go." The nindroid threatened.

"I've survived my life without the use of my legs. I can go a few weeks without a hand." Cyrus said with a small smile.

"Trust me, I'm not going to give you a few weeks." The nindroid said coldly.

Cyrus yelled in pain as the nindroid broke his wrist. Cyrus then dropped the phone and it fell on the ground. The nindroid let go of Cyrus as he grabbed his hand in pain.

"Let's see what's so special about this phone." The nindroid said.

Before he picked it up, PIXAL shoved her sais in his eyes. The nindroid yelled out and walked off blind.

"I told you I won't go down so easily." PIXAL said as the nindroid fell on the ground dead.

PIXAL picked up the phone and knelt down to Cyrus. She scanned his arm to look for any injuries.

"Mr. Borg, you're wrist his broken. I will tend to it now and we'll go to a hospital when we get back." PIXAL said to him.

"It's not the first time i've broken bones and I'm sure it won't be the last." Cyrus said as PIXAL grabbed a first aid kit from a supply bag close by.

Kai knocked the blade out of the nindroid's hand.

"Ha! Take that!" Kai said happy.

The nindroid's eye began to glow.

"Oh no." Kai whispered.

The nindroid shot at Kai with multiple blast. Kai was able to deflect the blasts off his techno-blade. Each laser aimed at a differnt place on Kai's body. Kai, however, was able to block them all.

The nindroid then shot at Kai with a long blast. Kai quickly, blocked the laser with his techno-blade. However, Kai was being pushed back by the force of the laser.

After a minute of that, the nindroid stopped. Kai lowered his blade, only to see the nindroid blast at Kai again. This time, Kai wasn't able to block it, and it hit him in his chest. Kai fell on the ground as he grabbed his chest. The nindroid walked over to him.

"One down." The nindroid said.

Jay and Cole swung their techno-blades at the nindroids. The nindroids either blocked them or dodged them. Cole wrapped one up in his chain and swung him at the other nindroids. Jay fought off against one nindroid. Jay pushed the nindroid back and swung at him. The nindroid backed up to avoid this and jumped over Jay. Jay turned around and saw Cole swinging one around in the air. Jay then got an idea.

"Cole!" Jay yelled.

Cole, who was still swinging, looked over at Jay.

"Grand slam!" Jay smirked.

Cole nodded his head and waited.

Jay ran up to the nindroid in front of him. Before he got close though, Jay jumped on his back and slide on the ice floor. He slid under the nindroid and kicked it right into the air. Cole looked up at him flying and swung his techno-blade, which still had a nindroid on it, onto the nindroid. Both of the nindroids crashed into the ground together. Jay and Cole ran up to one another and high-fived.

"That was awesome! I was like "Grand Slam" and kicked and ahh!" Jay said excited.

"Yeah yeah! And then I was like "smash!" and then they both-" Cole started.

Cole was interupted when a nindroid shot at him from behind. Cole fell on the floor.

"Cole?" Jay said worriedly.

But then, Jay was shot in the back.

Two nindroids helped the other two up while two others walked over to Jay and Cole.

"Three down." One of them said.

Nya swung her blade at the nindroids she was fighting, but they dodged it. One punched Nya in the face while another one kicked her in the knee. Nya dropped her sword and fell on one knee. She looked up at the two nindroids and became angry. Nya got up and puched one of them in the face. Nya, being to weak, didn't cause any harm as the nindroid shrugged it off like it was nothing. Nya fell back on her knees and hung her head.

"Four down." One nindroid said.

"That's all of them." The other said.

"Count again." PIXAL said as she kicked on in the head.

While one grabbed his head the other looked at PIXAL. She didn't have any weapons, but still was ready to fight.

"I see why Cryptor wants you so bad." The nindroid said as he threw his weapon away.

PIXAL quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't give up without a fight." The nindroid said as he ran up to her.

The nindroid threw punches, but PIXAL blocked them. PIXAL threw her punches as the nindroid blocked them. PIXAL threw a kick, but the nindroid ducked. With her leg still in the air, PXAL then brought it down on his head. The nindroid fell on the ground as PIXAL smiled.

"Thank you, Zane." PIXAL said to herself.

The nindroid quickly got on his feet and shot two times at PIXAL. PIXAL leaned back to avoid the lasers. When she leaned up, PIXAL saw a punche heading her way. She didn't have enough time to stop it as hit her in the face. PIXAL fell on the ground. When she looked up, she saw the nindroid laughing. PIXAL grunted and jumped up. However, two nindroids held her back by the arms.

"Easy, girl." One said.

"Cryptor doesn't want you damaged." The other said.

PIXAL looked at them both and hung her head in defeat.

The two nindroids then dragged her back to the others. They threw her down next to her fallen friends. They each gave a "we failed" look at one another.

"Hurry up!" One nindroid yelled.

"His damn wheels keep getting frozen." Another nindroid pushing Cyrus said.

"We don't care. The general wants to know what's happening." Another said.

"Fine!" The nindroid yelled.

He grabbed Cyrus at the back of the neck and threw him down with the others. Everyone rushed to Cyrus and helped him up as PIXAL grabbed the phone containing Zane.

"Call him." One nindroid ordered.

Another gave a single nod and placed a silver ball in front of the heroes. A big holographic image of Cryptor's head and shoulders appeared in front of everyone.

"Cryptor." Kai said.

General Cryptor looked down at the ninjas and laughed.

"Well, well, well. Look at this. My new nindroids are more dangerous than I thought. Excellent work, boys." Cryptor said.

Eight nindroids bowed to their general. One was dragging a dead nindroid in the snow.

"Sir, we've got a man down." The nindroid reported.

He placed the body in front of Cryptor.

"Two sais in the eyes. Poor bastard never had a chance." The nindroid said.

"Who?" Cryptor asked coldly.

"This one, general." Another nindroid said as he pushed PIXAl to the ground.

Another nidroid grabbed her arm and brought her in front of Cryptor.

"This is the only one who defeated a nindroid. The other's could barely leave a scratch." The nindroid said.

"Ah, PIXAL. I see you protect your new allies closely. Yet you leave one unattended." Cryptor said.

PIXAL looked up at him.

"Where is Zane?" Cryptor asked.

PIXAL didn't say anything. The nindroid behind her went in front of her and slapped her face.

"When General Cryptor asks a question, you have the honor to answer it. So do it!" The nindroid yelled.

"I do not know." PIXAL lied.

"She lies, general." One nindroid said.

"I know. Do it again...harder." Cryptor ordered.

The nindroid slapped PIXAL across her face again.

"Where is he!?" The nindroid yelled.

"Go to hell." PIXAL said coldly.

"Sweetheart, where do you think I come from? Again." Cryptor said.

This time the nindroid punched her. Through all of this, Zane was trying his best to stay quiet.

"My spies searched Borg Towers, he's not there. So I ask you again: Where is he?" Cryptor asked.

PIXAL didn't say anything.

"This isn't getting us no where, general." One nindroid said.

"I know, which got me thinking: Why should we harm one of our own. Let's just cut out the middle man...literaly." Cryptor said.

The nindroids turned to the humans and saw Cyrus was sitting between Cole, Jay, Kai and Nya. One nindroid grabbed him and pulled him forward.

"Let him go!" Kai yelled.

Kai jumped up, but one nindroid hit him on the head, so he fell back down.

"PIXAL, here's what's going to happen. You are going to tell me where Zane is and then you two will come with me and your friends will live. If you don't tell me, your friends are going to have a really bad day." Cryptor explained.

"I w-won't tell you anything." PIXAL said.

The nindroid then rolled up Cyrus' sleve and put the tip of a knife on his wrist.

"Where is he, PIXAL?" Cryptor asked.

"Don't say anything, PIXAL." Cyrus said.

"But sir..." PIXAL said.

"Don't! I'll be fine." Cyrus said behind a smile.

"If you don't answer the general, I'm going to bleed him out." The nindroid said.

PIXAL looked at the knife. The tip of it was already in Cyrus' skin.

"PIXAL..." Cryptor started.

PIXAL turned her head to him. She was close to tears.

"I'm going to give you the count of three. One." Cryptor said.

PIXAL turned to Cyrus, but he shook his head no.

"Two..." Cryptor said.

"Mr. Borg, please don't do this." PIXAL begged.

"Don't worry about tme PIXAL. Stay strong." Cyrus said.

PIXAL turned her head back to Cryptor.

"...Three." Cryptor finished.

PIXAL just hung her head.

"Do it." Cryptor ordered.

The nindroid nodded his head and...

"STOP!" Someone yelled.

"Who said that?" One of the nindroids asked.

"Her pocket." Cryptor said as he saw something glowing on the inside.

One nindroid walked up to her and reached inside her pocket. He then pulled out a cellphone. Zane's face was on it.

"I'm here." Zane said.

"Finally." Cryptor said. "I'm glad someone is being reasonable."

Zane looked at PIXAL and met her sad eyes.

"You did nothing wrong, PIXAL." Zane told her.

"Bring them both to me." Cryptor ordered.

"Yes, sir." All the nindroids bowed.

"What about them?" One asked.

"Let them freeze to death. Blast the opening of the cave when you get out." Cryptor said.

"Yes, sir." The nindroid said.

"You said they'd live." PIXAL screammed.

"I did. My nindroids aren't going to kill them. Nature will." Cryptor smiled evily.

All the nindroids laughed and walked to the cave entrance with PIXAL and Zane.

"Mr. Borg, everyone...I'm sorry." PIXAL appologized.

The ninjas and Nya jumped to their feet.

"Don't worry about us, PIXAL." Kai said.

"Yeah. Now that we know what to expect from them, we're gonna beat them." Jay said.

"Do it." Cryptor ordered.

The nine remaining Nindroids held out one of their hands at the ninjas. Their hands then turned into laser cannons that started to glow. Everyone was surprised.

"That's new." Cole said.

"Fire!" Cryptor yelled.

They all blasted the ninjas. The ninjas and Nya jumped out of the way or blocked the blasts. Cole picked up Cyrus while Jay grabbed his chair. Everyone then ran behind some rocks. The nindroids kept shooting at them.

"There's nothing left for them to do. Destroy the cave." Cryptor ordered.

Four walked out of the cave with Zane and PIXAL while five backed up slowly still shooting at the ninjas.

"No! You can't do this!" Zane said.

"Who's going to stop us? You?" The nindroid holding him mocked.

They all laughed at him while Zane was struggling. Zane kept moving around in the phone and grunted. The ninjas were to busy laughing to notcie that the phone screen cracked. Zane kept doing what he was doing and soon the entire phone screen was destroyed. A white lighting bolt then covered the nindroid holding nindroid dropped the phone and began to short out. It fell on one knee as the others looked at him.

"Are you alright?" One nindroid asked.

The nindroid lifted his head to show that his once red eyes were now light blue.

"Never better." The nindroid said in Zane's voice.

"Uh oh." The nindroids said in unison.

Zane, who was now in the nindroid's body, jumped in the air and pulled out his sword. He landed behind the nindroid holding PIXAL, and stabbed him through the chest.

"STOP HIM!" Cryptor yelled.

The last 2 attacked Zane and the other five joined in.

"They stopped shooting at us." Nya said.

"Why?" Jay asked.

Everyone looked behind the rocks and saw one nindroid fight off seven others. They then saw PIXAL running towards them.

"PIXAL, what happened?" Cole asked.

"It's Zane. He's taken over one of the nindroids." PIXAL told them.

Everyone looked back and saw that one now had blue eyes instead of red.

"We've got to help him." Kai said as he ran towards Zane.

Cole and Jay were about to follow, but they were stopped by Cyrus.

"No. We need to get the Zanium." Cyrus said.

They looked behind him and remembered their entire reason for coming. Cole and Jay nodded and ran to the crystals. Nya, Cyrus and PIXAL soon followed after.

"Hang on Zane!" Kai yelled.

Kai ran up and tackled one of the nindroids. They both rolled outside and over to the cliff. The nindroid kicked Kai off him and jumped up. Kai got on his feet and attacked the nindroid.

Zane stabbed another nindroid, this time through the face. One nindroid slashed at Zane's back. Zane yelled in pain and jumped behind him. Another nindroid was running up to him. Zane turned around and blocked the attack. Zane then ducked to avoid the blast of another nindroid. Zane looked down at his hand and focused. Then his left hand turned into a cannon. Zane blasted two in the chest and they fell on the ground dead.

Kai nocked the sword out of the nindroid's hand. He laughed and the threw a punch. The nindroid caught his hand and then pucnhed Kai, who didn't block it. Kai let go of his techno-blade and stumbled backwards. Kai went to far and fell of the cliff. The nindroid walked to the edge and looked down. There he saw Kai holding on to the edge of his life. The nindroid smiled under his mask and picked up his sword. The nindroid raised it above his head, but before he did anything, Zane sliced off his left arm and stabbed him in the stomach. The nindroid fell on the ground.

"Hang on, Kai." Zane said as he looked over the ledge.

"Trust me, that's the first thing I'm gonna do." Kai said.

Zane reached out to him, but the last three nindroids pulled him back. Two had his arms while the last grabbed him from behind.

"No!" Zane yelled.

"Destroy him before he does anything else." Cryptor ordered.

The nindroid from behind walked in front of Zane and pulled out his sword. Zane, quickly, turned both his hands into cannons and shot the two nindroids holding his arms back in the face. They both fell over dead. Zane p[ointed his arms at the last nindroid and fired. However, the nindroid blocked the blast with his sword.

The nindroid slashed at Zane, but he ducked the sword. Zane grabbed another sword close by and sliced the legs off the nindroids. Everyone walked out of the cave, with Zanium in their bags, in time to see Zane stab the last nindroid in the head. Cryptor was pissed.

"This not the last of me, Zane." Cryptor said.

Zane stepped on the silver ball, ending contact with Cryptor.

"It is for now." Zane said.

Zane turned to his friends. He smiled under his mask and then stabbed himself through the chest.

"Zane!" PIXAL screammed.

The same white lightning bolt from before left the nindroid's body and covered the thunder raider.

"Not to worry, PIXAL. I'm fine." Zane smiled inside the thunder raider.

PIXAL gave a sigh of relief.

"Please don't scare me like that." PIXAL said.

"My appologies. I didn't want the last nindroid hurting anybody." Zane smiled.

Everyone put the Zanum in the trunk and closed it. Before anyone got in, they notcied they were missing someone.

"Where's Kai?" Nya asked worriedly.

"Oh no." Zane said.

Kai was still hanging on to the cliff, but his hands were slipping.

"Let it be wriiten on my tombstone that I died in the heat of battle. Pun intended." Kai joked to himself.

Kai's hands slipped off the cliff and he fell...about one foot because Jay and Cole each grabbed on of his hands before he got to far.

"Hey guys." Kai said excited.

Cole and Jay helped him up.

"Thanks guys." Kai thanked.

"No problem. You would've done the same for us." Cole smiled.

"Kai!" Nya yelled happy.

She ran up and hugged him.

"Don't you ever do that again." She told him.

"Don't count on it." Kai joked.

Nya then let go and hugged Jay and Cole, who were surprised at first, but returned the favor.

"Thank you." She whispered.

They all let go and got in the thunder raider. Jay, Cole and Kai got in the front while the others got in the back.

"Let's go everyone. Time for Zane to get a new heart." Cyrus said.

Everyone cheered and Jay started the Thunder Raider.

"Nothing can stop us now." Jay said excited.

Jay started to drive down the mountain and everyone was having a good time, not knowing that one damaged nindroid was hanging on the bottom of the Thunder Raider.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. It was fun for me to write it.**

**R&R**


	9. Break Time

**Sorry for this taking so long. Been having some troubles with my computer.**

**Wow! Over 1,000 views and 50 reviews. You guys are awesome! Thanks to DeliciouslyDangerous1, IceFreak101, Jinxie Jaymes, Guest, HailsStorm, Destiny Willowleaf, ZK Writers, nindroidzane, and Sensei Michael (Guest) for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago episodes 1-whatever the last episode will be.**

All the guards in Borg Towers where on every floor searching for any nindroids. The gang had made it back to New Ninjago City when Cyrus made the call. PIXAL took Cyrus to the hospital fro his wrist while the ninjas and Nya helped in the search. Zane was back in the Borg computers going over security footage.

"Everyone report in." Zane said to the ninjas on different floors.

"Nothing." Cole said.

"No nindroids." Kai said.

"There's nothing here." Nya said.

"No buckets of bolts in the building." Jay said.

"PIXAL, no nindroids are in the building, but I did go over the security footage." Zane told her.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Two of them climbed in the window and searched the office, but that's all." Zane answered.

"Alright, I'll tell Mr. Borg. We'll be back soon. Be careful, Zane." PIXAL said.

"You too." Zane whispered as she hung up.

The ninjas and Nya walked in Borg's office.

"There was no sign of any nindroids, Zane." Nya said.

"Good. As long as they're not here, there should be no trouble." Zane said.

"Please, Zane. With me here, there isn't going to be any trouble." Kai said proudly.

"Oh brother." Nya shook her head.

"How's Cyrus doing?" Cole asked.

"He's fine. He and PIXAL should be here back at any moment." Zane told him.

"That's good. When he gets back we can help him rebuild your power source." Jay said rubbing his hands together.

Cyrus and PIXAL came into the office.

"That's very kind of you Jay, but I've got this." Cyrus said.

"Uh, you sure?" Jay said.

"Oh yes. Plus PIXAL's here and she'll be all the help I need. Besides, I'm the brains, you're all the muscle, remember." Cyrus smiled.

"Alright we just want to make sure you don't need us." Kai said.

"I'll be fine. You all go see a movie or something." Cyrus said.

The ninjas and Nya looked at each other for a moment, then made their way to the door.

"You gonna be OK, bro?" Cole asked.

"Yes, brother, I'll be fine. I'll call if we need you." Zane told him.

With that, they walked out the room and to the elevator.

"Now let's get started." Cyrus said.

PIXAL poured out the Zanium on a table while Cyrus grabbed a wellding mask.

The ninjas walked into the garage. Jay immediately ran over to the Thunder Riader.

"Cole, do you want to take the Jay Raider?" Jay asked with excitement.

"It's only a few blocks away, Jay." Cole said with a small laugh.

"Where you guys going?" Kai asked.

"We're gonna go see that new spy movie, Ultra Agents." Cole said.

"And apparently we're going to walk their." Jay said fake mad.

The two boys laughed.

"Oh, you two are going to the movies by yourself?" Nya said unsure.

"Well we know Kai doesn't like that kind of stuff and we weren't sure if you would want to go." Jay told her.

"No it's fine. I'll go do my own thing." Nya said behind a fake smile.

"Oh, great. What are you going to do Kai?" Cole asked.

"I guess I'll go get a bite to eat. I'm pretty starved." Kai said turning to leave.

"OK have fun." Nya said.

Kai waved without turning around.

"No flirting with girls with your powers." Nya told him.

Kai kept walking.

"He never listens to me. So I guess I'll see you guys..." Nya turned around.

Cole and Jay were talking to one another, not even paying attention to Nya, because they thought she left already.

"...Later." Nya said sadly as she walked into the city.

"You sure you don't want to take it?" Jay quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Jay, I'm sure. Now come on, we're gonna miss our show time." Cole laughed.

"Alright let's g-" Jay was cut off when he looked down.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked.

Jay pointed to a black puddle that was streaming from underneath the Thunder Raider. Jay lowered himself down and put two fingers in the puddle.

"Jay, stop. Don't put your fingers in a mysterious liquid." Cole said.

"Relax, it's oil. There must be a leak." Jay said as he looked under.

There he saw oil dripping down from the Jay Raider.

"Dang. Must've been one of the nindroids." Jay said.

"Relax, buddy. I'm sure Cyrus can fix it." Cole told him.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, let's go." Jay said.

They walked out of the garage heading to the theater.

While the Thunder Raider did have oil dripping from it, that wasn't from the truck. On the other side of the veichle, more oil was there and it was leadig out of the garage. The oil track made it's way into the building and down a hall. There it went up a wall and into an air vent. By then most of the oil was barely visible, so no one could really notice it.

Deep inside the air vents, the same damaged nindroid from before was resting inside. This nindroid was the one that tried to kill Kai, but got it's left arm cut off and stabed in the stomach by Zane. The nindroid was crossing wires in his communicator, which got damaged at the battle. After a few minutes of messing with it, he got to send a message.

"General Cryptor, if you get this message then that means I have survived the mission you asigned me and the nine other nindroids. I have been badly beaten and I am inside Borg Towers. Three ninjas and the girl have left the building, leaving Zane and the other two unprotected. I will attempt to fix my damages and spy on them. I have aquired one of you spy bugs to do that. Hopefuly I will be able to return to you with anything I can find out."

The nindroid then climbed deeper into the air vents, until he made his way to the factory line. He opened the vent and climbed on a conveyor belt. The nindroid then made his way to the control room. There he found the right tools to fix himself. He locked all the doors leading into the factory line, blocked all calls, rewired the cameras to hide himself, and went to work.

Kai was sitting inside a fast food place talking to a cute girl. He was flirting with her and she was lost to his handsome features.

"So there I was, surrounded by 100 robots. All my friends were down for the count. To make sure they'd be safe I had to do only one thing." Kai lied.

"What?" The girl asked dreamy.

"Kick some robot ass." Kai smirked while he put on sunglasses.

The girl bought every word of his tall tale.

"You're so brave." She said.

"I know." Kai said as he rubbed his nails on his gi.

"Listen. Me and a couple of friends are gonna have a party later. Why don't you come over and then we can-" She was cut off by a ringing phone.

"Hold that thought." Kai said.

He took out his phone and looked at the collar ID. He groaned and turned his chair before answering.

"What, Nya!?" Kai asked angry.

"Who's Nya?" The girl asked.

"I thought you were doing your own thing...Well I can't come right now...Because I'm talking with my new-" Kai said as he turned around.

The girl left him leaving behind an empty seat.

"So where are you?" Kai asked.

Nya sat in a coffee shop by herself, waiting for her brother to come. She would look around and see some people typing on their laptops, most by themselves or with friends, and couples sitting with each other. She would look at the couples with envy and stare back at her cup when they kissed.

"This seat taken?" Someone asked.

Nya raised her head to see her older brother smiling at her. Nya gave him a small smile and told him to take the seat.

"So, what's eating you sis?" Kai asked.

"Boys." Nya said.

"Ah. All boys or two in particular?" Kai smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Nya said.

"Can I get you anything?" A waitress asked Kai.

"I'll have a latté, please." Kai told her before she left. "So what's wrong. I thought you just wanted to be friends with them?"

"I did, but now they're ignoring me completely." Nya said.

"No there not. They're just being friends." Kai told her.

"Then why didn't they invite me to the movies?" Nya asked.

"Well they were going to, but you turned them down. And besides, maybe it's for the best. Remember the last time you three went to the movies?" Kai said.

"What was the problem there?" Nya asked.

"They asked you to make a choice and you chose a robot name Joel." Kai said.

"I know." Nya lowered her head.

"You really weren't being fair to them. Stringing them along like that only to not choose either of them." Kai said.

"I know." Nya said.

"Maybe they just need some time away from you so they're not weireded out when they include you in something." Kai told her.

"I guess that makes sense." Nya raised her head.

"Trust me. Give it a few days, and everything will be back to normal. Zane'll be back, Cole and Jay will start talking to you again, and then we can go home to Sensei Wu and start a new adventure." Kai smiled.

Nya laughed at her brother and he soon joined in. When they stopped, the waitress came back with Kai's drink.

"Hey, Kai." Nya said.

"Yeah?" Kai asked.

"Thanks." Nya smiled.

"No prob, sis." Kai smiled back.

"Do you even like lattés?" Nya asked.

"I've never had one. Don't knock it 'till you try it." Kai said.

Kai took a sip of his drink while Nya watched him.

"Well?" Nya asked.

"Ugh, that's nasty." Kai told her.

He then took another sip. Nya laughed at her brother and Kai joined in again. They then spent the rest of their time talking about other things.

Cole and Jay had on their 3D glasses on while watching their movie. They got the best seats in the house and were eating their large popcorn they bought together.

"This is awesome." Jay whispered.

"I know." Cole whispered back.

The went back to watching their movie.

"Max, Jack, you two are good guys. I can't decide between you two of who I want to date. So I think it's better if we all just stay friends." Agent Caila told them.

"Yeah that's only fair." Agent Max said.

"It is. Hey thanks for not stringing us along every step of the way and not making us fight over you, Caila." Agent Jack said.

"No problem, guys. Now come on. Infearno teamed up with Toxikita to kill the president." Agent Caila said.

"Let's go save the world." Agent Max said as he put on sunglasses.

"What's with the glasses?" Agent Jack asked.

'I thought they'd make me look cooler. And they totally did!" Agent Max said happy.

The three agents laguhed before they ran out the scene.

When the movie was over, Jay and Cole were sitting in the lobby.

"That was the greatest movie ever!" Jay yelled with excitement.

"I don't know. I think I prefered Monsters Fighters." Cole said.

"You're crazy man." Jay laughed.

"Well come on! That movie wasn't all that great. I mean I really thought Caila would've picked Jack." Cole said.

"Really? I thought she was going to pick Max." Jay said.

"And yet she decided to not pick either of them. For their friendship." Cole smiled.

"Yeah. I guess she did do that." Jay smiled too.

There was silence between them as they thought about the movie and recent events.

"Whoa." Cole grabbed his head.

"What?" Jay asked.

"I just experienced some Déjà vu." Cole told him.

"Huh, that's weird." Jay said.

"Yeah it is." Cole said.

They then went back to talking about other movies before they saw their elemental symbols light up the dark sky.

"Cyrus needs us!" Jay said.

"Let's go!" Cole said as they ran out the theater.

Kai and Nya then saw their symbols in the sky as well.

"Break times over." Kai joked.

"Come on." Nya said as she walked out the coffee shop.

All four of them ran straight towards Borg Towers. They all ran inside the doors and made their way to the elevators.

"How was the movie?" Kai asked.

"It was good. How were your guy's day?" Jay asked.

"Also good." Nya answered.

"That's good." Cole said.

All four of them laughed at each other.

The elevator dinged when it reached the top floor and opened up. All four of them bursted into the office building.

"What happened, guys?" Kai asked.

All three of them were looking at something on Cyrus' desk. They all turned around with big smiles on their faces.

"We did it." Cyrus said

Cyrus lifted his hands to show them Zane's power source glowing brightly.

**Aw snap! Zane's got a brand new power source. Soon he'll be back in his body and br reunited with his family and PIXAL!**

**How was this chapter? I wanted to break away from action and show the ninjas on a normal day. Was it good, bad, OK? I want to know. Did I get Kai's flirty attitude right? To my female readers, how was Nya in this chapter, was it real enough? Please tell me.**

**Until next time.**

**R&R**


	10. Trouble Rises

**Thanks to DeliciouslyDangerous1, Jinxie Jaymes, CartoonLoverForever, nindroidzane, LucyBrick123, AwesomeAuthor13, Destiny Willowleaf, IceFreak101, Zane's Girlfriend, and browncoatbroklyn(Guest) for all of your amazing reviews. I'm going to appologize in advance because this is going to be a short chapter and pretty sucky. So, sorry 'bout that. The other chapters however will be much better. Hopefully I'll update a better chapter this week. Fingers crossed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu**

The ninjas and Nya were staring at Zane's brand new power source with big smiles on their faces.

"You guys did it." Kai whispered amazed.

"Now Zane will get back in his body." PIXAL said walking next to Cyrus.

"The hard part is done. Now we just need to build Zane's body which, thanks to his blueprints, will be easy. I just need to make a call down to the factory line." Cyrus said as he pushed buttons on his keyboard.

On one of his computer screens, static was shown instead of workers in the control room.

"That's strange. Maybe a call will work." Cyrus said.

He went over to his phone and called the number. There was no answer.

"Something wrong?" Jay asked.

"Hopefully not." Cyrus said as he made another call.

There was an answer this time.

"Hello Mr. Borg." A guard answered.

"Will you check the factory for me please. We seem to have a misconnection problem." Cyrus told him.

"No problem, boss. I'll go a few more guys and we'll check it out." The guard said hanging up.

Cyrus hung up the phone and went over back to the computer with static on it.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Zane said.

"Unfortuantly, nothing does that." Cyrus said.

Everyone stared at the static.

Four guards were walking down the hallway making their way to the factory door. They saw the door was locked and they banged on it. There was no answer from the inside.

"Alright, open the door." One guard said.

Another nodded and went to the key pad. He scanned his badge and the door opened. Inside the factory, it was dark. Nothing was on or moving. The guards turned on their flashlights and moved walked around.

"Spooky in here." One said.

"Calm down, Mike." Another said.

"Hey, John, look." one more said.

Everyone looked up to see lights flickering inside the control room. They made their way up to it and tried to pen the door, but it was lock.

"Mike, Rico, cover us. Jake, you're up with me." John said.

Everyone nodded.

"Open up in their." John said.

"Go away!"

"There's someone in their alright." Mike said.

"I'm gonna give you until the count of three. One...Two...Three." John said.

There was no answer from the inside.

"Alright then." John said.

John kicked the door knob and it became loose. He opened the door to see glowing red eyes in the dark room. Although they couldn't see him, it was the nindroid from the previous battle.

"I told you to go away." The nindroid said.

The nindroid reached out and pulled John into the darkness. The other three only heard John's screams and his bones breaking.

"Run for it!" Rico yelled.

Rico and Mike ran down the stairs leading to the control room while Jake was stabed in the back. Rico and Mike were running on the conveyor belts, when suddenly, they turned on. Mike tripped on one while Rico kept running.

"Rico!" Mike yelled.

"Hang on!" Rico yelled.

He turned around and started to run back to Mike. He didn'tget far when a red laser shot his head off. Mike was freaking out. He turned around and saw he was heading for a furnace. He jumped up and ran the other way. He was too far from anything else, so he could only run. The nindroid sped up the conveyor belt until Mike fell in the furnace. The nindroid walked out of the factory and was making his way to Borg's office.

In Borg's office, everyone was talking when Jay noticed that there was another power source.

"Why are ther two? Is it a spare."

"No, it's for PIXAL." Cyrus smiled. "I made her one so she doesn't have to use Zane's old one."

Cyrus placed both power sources in a glass box.

"Why aren't you using it?" Nya asked.

"I want to wait for Zane so we can do it together." PIXAL blushed.

Just then, four gaurds bursted into the room.

"What's wrong?" Cyrus asked.

"We heard yelling from inside the factory and saw two men go down." One said.

"We didn't know what it was so we ran up here to protect you." Another said.

"We don't need protection." Cole said.

"Wether you need it out, it's our job." Another said.

The elevator from outside dinged and the four gaurds grabed their guns. They had them pointed at the door which opened. The gaurds all fired their guns at the doorway which showed no one.

"Stop firing, dammit!" Cyrus yelled over the gunshots.

They stoped firing and looked at the doorway. Just then, on gaurd got slashed right in the chest, killing him. A red laser was fired in the chest of another one.

"What's happening!?" One gaurd yelled.

He then got slashed in the neck.

"Guys!" The last one yelled.

His neck got snapped and he fell on the door dead. Everyone was in front of Zane, still in the computers, with the ninjas in front of everyone else. Just then, the nindroid became visible.

He has been damaged, but he repaired himself. His left arm was replaced with a buzz saw, which was stained in blood, and he had metal plating covering his stomach wound.

"Nindroid!" Jay said.

"Zane will not get into a new body. I'll see that he won't." The nindroid said coldly.

The nindroid threw his buzz saw, which was connected to a chain, and aimed for the ninjas. Cole caught it and broke the chain. Kai and Jay ran up the nindroid, who blasted at them. Kai and Jay both ducked while the nindroid stopped shooting at them. Kai and Jay threw punches at him, both he dodged them.

"Guys, duck!" Cole yelled.

Kai and Jay dropped to the floor as Cole threw the buzz saw at the nindroid, hitting his chest. The nindroid pulled it out and dropped to his and Jay got up and smirked down at him. The nindroid shot at them both, but they jumped out of the way. The nindroid slowly got up and threw a bomb at them. It exploded and covered them with tear gas. Kai and Jay coughed while their eyes filled up with tears. The nindroid jumped over to Cole and the others.

Cole threw at punch at him, but the nindroid caught it. The nindroid electrocuted Cole with his hand and Cole fell on the floor. Nya kicked the nindroid away from the computers and he landed next to a table. He got up and looked at the power sources.

"This is what I'm really after." The nindroid said as he picked up the glass box.

"No!" PIXAL screamed as she threw a close by screwdriver.

The box shattered. While one power source fell on the floor, the nindroid caught the other.

"One is better then none." The nindroid said as he ran to the window.

Cyrus pulled out a gun and shot at the nindroid's leg, which didn't even seem to bother him. The nindroid jumped out the window and a jetpack appeared on him as he flew off.

"I think you're gonna need more fire power." Nya said.

"Wasn't trying to stop him." Cyrus said as he looked at the a scanner.

A beeping red light was moving as the ninjas got up.

"Are you guys alright?" Zane asked.

"We're fine. What happen to the the nindroid?" Kai asked.

"He flew off with one of the power sources. Here, you have to follow him." Cyrus said as he handed Jay the tracker.

"Protect Zane, we'll be back." Cole told Nya.

"No way. I'm coming with you." Nya said as they ran out the door.

"Hurry ninja!" Cyrus yelled to them.

The nindroid flew over the buildings of the city.

"General, I have something you'll want." The nindroid spoke into the communicator.

Everyone jumped in the Jay Raider and they followed after the nindroid.

**Again, I'm sorry for the chapter. I may have writer's block or something. But I promise, the last chapters are going to blow your mind! SPOILERS: Zane and Cryptor get into their bodies, Nya will make her choice, a friend is going to help out the ninjas during a nindroid invasion, PIXAL will face off against Cryptor, and something's going to happen to one of the characters. Big stuff right? So again, sorry about this chapter, and I hope to update better ones after this.**


	11. Cryptor's Return

**Even after I said my last chapter wasn't my best work, I still got the nicest reviews. Thanks to DeliciouslyDangerous1, LucyBrick123, IceFreak101, Jinxie Jaymes, Zane's Girlfriend, browncoatbroklyn (Guest), and nindroidzane for all of your wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

"We now have control of the factory again, Zane. I will now start the rebuilding process of your new body." Cyrus said as he typed at his keyboard.

"But the power source. The nindroid stole it." Zane said.

"Only one of them. We still got yours." PIXAL said.

"But PIXAL, what about you?" Zane asked.

"I still have half the one you gave me. I'll be fine." PIXAL smiled.

"Here we go!" Cyrus yelled as he pushed a red button.

Inside the factory, the machines turned on and got to work. Metal moved along on the belts, sparks flew everywhere, and the heat was rising inside the factory.

"It won't be long now, Zane, but get ready to leave the Digiverse. The downloading process takes quite some time." Cyrus told him.

"Hopefully the ninjas will stop that nindroid before he does anything else." PIXAL said.

Everyone stared out the window looking towards the vast city.

The ninjas didn't stop following the nindroid. It was clear to Jay that the oil leak must've been the nindroid since nothing was happening to the Thunder Raider. The nindroid was heading out into the desert.

"Where do you think he's going?" Kai asked.

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

Back at the nindroid's base, the junkyard, mindroid was typing away at his keyboard.

"Your new body is finsihed, Cryptor." Mindroid said.

"Excellent. Begin the downloading process." Cryptor ordered.

Mindroid pushed a button and Cryptor was being downloaded into his new body.

"It won't be long now." Mindroid rubbed his hands together.

Mindroid left the control box and walked over to where Cryptor's new body was hanging. It sat in the dark, but Mindroid already knows what it looks like. Mindroid looked over at a small screen next to it and saw that the downloading process what already at 65% and rising.

"Soon I will have my revenge." Cryptor said.

"Let me remind you, Cryptor, that we've wasted the last of our battery packs for your army. Your power source will be a car battery will need charging every 48 hours." Mindroid told him.

"By that time, Zane will already be erased from this world and the digital one." Cryptor laughed evily.

Just then, the nindroid flew through a window. He landed hard on the ground and made his way to the Mindroid.

"Wait. Wait!" The nindroid said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mindroid asked.

"Do you have it?" Cryptor asked.

"I could only grab one, my general." The nindroid said revealing the power source.

"What is it?" Mindroid asked.

"This is what powers the original nindroid and soon...me." Cryptor answered.

"Here, take it." The nindroid said.

The nindroid handed Mindroid the power source.

"Were you followed?" Cryptor asked.

"Yes, general, but I was able to stall them for a short amount of time. However, we must hurry." The nindroid answered.

Mindroid looked over at the screen. The downloading process was at 85%!

"Activate the nindroids. They will stop the ninja." Cryptor ordered.

The nindroid walked over to the switch. He looked up and saw all the nindroids hang from the ceiling by chains. Mindroid was getting ready to put the power source into Cryptor when suddenly, the ninjas jumped in the factory.

The nindroid pulled the switch to turn on the nindroids, but Kai threw a throwing knife at the wire connecting them, so the nindroids didn't turn on. Before Mindroid put the power source in Cryptor's chest, a shuriken was thrown in his back. The nindroid dropped the power source as it landed on Cryptor while he fell on the floor.

"Nice shot, Nya!" Cole said.

"Yeah that was one in a million!" Jay told her.

"Thanks guys." Nya smiled.

All four of them thought they had one the battle, so they stoped paying attention to the nindroids. Mindroid pulled out the shuriken and looked at the screen. Cryptor was now at 99%.

"I will not give up so easily." Mindroid told himself.

Mindroid got up and placed the power source inside Cryptor's chest as he reached 100% completion!

White lightning covered his new body. The ninjas looked at him with horror. The white lighting soon turned dark red as did the power source.

"Y-Yes!" Cryptor yelled.

Mindroid was watching Cryptor with a big smile under his mask. The lights above them blew up as the computers shut down. The red lightning vanished from Cryptor's body as the factory went dark. Everyone was looking around, but nothing was happening. Just then, Cryptor's power source had one more energy burst.

Red lightning once again covered Cryptor except this time it is also went up the chains holding him and traveled down the chains holding the nindroids. All the lights and computers turned on...As well the nindroids.

The ninjas and Nya got back to back and looked around. One nindroid jumped down, then another, then two, then five, then eleven, until all of the nindroids were activated and surrounding the ninjas. The ninjas pulled out their techno-blades while Nya pulled out a sword. The nindroid pulled out their weapons as well. Before anyone did anything, a deep low laugh was heard.

The ninjas turned their heads to wear Cryptor was placed. He still sat in the dark as the ninjas heard chains moving. Cryptor jumped down from his chains and stepped into the light. Everyone, even the nindroids minus Mindroid, were surprised at his new body.

The once 6ft tall nindroid was now 8ft tall. He still wore his shoulder armor and still wore black. The fushion cannon he stole was now attached to his right arm, with part of the barrel sticking out 1 foot, and the jetpack he stole was attached to his back. Both his weapons were now colored black. Also attached to his back, was a silver katana. Cryptor looked down at the ninjas and smiled under his mask.

"Uh...I'm guessing that's Cryptor." Jay said.

"Lucky guess." Cole said.

"Pft. He doesn't look that tough." Kai said.

Both Cryptor's eyes began to glow red as he shot lasers at the ninjas, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"You were saying?" Nya said.

"Nindroids. We are reborn." Cryptor started.

All the nindroids began to cheer.

"This world will soon fear us, but before we do anything, we must destroy Zane." Cryptor said with hatred.

The nindroids booed at his name.

"We start out by destroying his friends." Cryptor said pointing at the ninjas.

The nindroids turned their heads and looked at the ninjas and Nya.

"Attack!" Cryptor yelled.

All the nindroid jumped down and ran to the ninjas.

"Ninja-Go!" The ninjas said in unison.

The used spinjitzu and moved around in a circle to keep the nindroids back. Cryptor walked over to Mindroid, who looked up at him.

"You have done well, Mindroid." Cryptor said.

"Thank you my general. And you'll keep your end of the deal?" Mindroid asked.

"A deal's a deal. After we destroy Zane." Cryptor said walking off.

"Of course...general." Mindroid said with poison in his mouth.

The ninjas kept doing Spinjitzu to keep the nindroids back. Nya was standing in the middle of the circle watching them.

"You guys can't keep doing this!" Nya yelled.

"She's right. I'm getting dizzy." Jay said.

"What are we supposed to do? We're out numbered." Kai said.

"What we always do, Kai. Fight." Cole said.

They all stoped doing Spinjitzu and the nindroids ran towards them.

"Who wants to take on Cryptor?" Cole asked.

"He's mine." Kai said as he ran towards him.

"Alright then. Jay, you and I will face off these guys while Nya you..." Cole turned his head.

Nya was already fighting off nindroids.

"...Keep doing what you're doing." Cole said.

Kai jumped up on a catwalk in front of Cryptor.

"Out of my way." Cryptor said.

"If you want to get to Zane, you're gonna have to go through me." Kai said as he pulled out his techno-blade.

Cryptor aimed his fushion cannon and fired at Kai. Kai jumped over the blast and swung his Techno-Blade at Cryptor. Cryptor dodged it and punched Kai, who fell on the ground. Kai opened his eyes to see Cryptor's large foot over him. Kai backed flipped just in time to dodge it. Cryptor blasted at Kai again and again, Kai dodged it. Kai swung and hit Cryptor's chest. No mark was left on his armor.

"Oh great." Kai said to himself.

Nya blocked an attack by a nindroid and then stabbed him in the chest. The nindroid fell down, but more kept coming. Nya noticed that with the amount of nindroids there are, they should've been beaten already. She turned at the door and saw that about 3/4 of the nindroid army was leaving the building. She tried to tell Cole and Jay, bu the 1/4 nindroids that were left fighting them stoped her. Nya swung her blade, but one nindroid ducked. Another came up from behind, but Nya jumped in the air. However, more and more nindroids kept coming.

Jay and Cole were surrounded by nindroids. They were able to make the nindroids go down, but more attacked them. Cole and Jay were back to back to protect one another from the nindroids. During this, they were having a conversation.

"Listen, Jay, I'm sorry." Cole said.

"For what?" Jay asked as he blocked a nindroid sword.

"For, you know, trying to date Nya." Cole said.

"You want to do this now!?" Jay asked.

"We may not get another chance." Cole said as he kicked a nindroid.

"Don't say that. We're gonna win this. But...I guess you're right." Jay said.

"I'm sorry Jay. I know how you always felt about Nya. It's jsut that...Well come on, Jay she's so sexy." Cole said.

"I am well aware of this." Jay smiled.

"I guess over the years some small feelings developed for her." Cole said as he swung his techno-blade.

"I guess taht could happen." Jay said.

"When I heard that I was her perfect match I lost it. I was so happy. But I didn't even remember that you were still here. So I tried for Nya to give us a chance. So...I'm sorry." Cole said.

"It's OK, but t's not all your fault, Cole. I overreacted when you walked in at my parents home." Jay said as he sliced through a nindroid.

"I hadn't noticed." Cole smiled.

"I always feared Nya would choose me over you so I guess I got a little clingy to her when I found out. So I'm sorry." Jay said.

"It's OK, Jay. Listen, if Nya still has any feeling for us, how about we don't preassure her. Let's let her take her time." Cole said as he shoved his techno-blade in a nindroid's head.

"Well she did say she wanted us to be friends, but that sounds cool to me." Jay said.

Cryptor punched Kai in the face. Kai fell on his back as Cryptor walked up to him. Kai tried to get up, but he was too weak. Cryptor picked him up and looked him over.

"One ninja down." Cryptor said as he threw Kai off the catwalk.

Kai landed hard on the ground as Nya watched him.

"Kai!" Nya screamed.

Kai didn't move.

Cryptor landed on the ground as he watched his nindroids fight.

"Cryptor, you bastard!" Nya screamed with tears in her eyes.

Nya ran past the nindroids she was fighting. She was running right towards Cryptor. Nya jumped up with her blade in hand, but Cryptor slapped her on the ground. Her nose was bleeding as Cryptor tossed her under some conveyor belts. Cryptor aimed his fushion cannon at them and fired. The belts fell right on top of Nya. She wasn't crushed by them, but she was trapped. She looked out a small hole from the belts and saw Cryptor laugh.

"Hang on, Nya!" Jay yelled.

Jay ran towards Nya, but nindroids grabed his arms and took turns punching his head until he became quiet.

Cole saw the nindroids drop Jay, Nya trapped under conveyor belts, and Kai laying down on the ground. Cole turned around and saw Cryptor reach for him. Cole tried to move away, but it was too late. Cryptor grabbed his head and lifted him up.

"Two ninjas down. That leaves you and Zane." Cryptor said.

"Do what you want to us, but Zane is going to stop you no matter what." Cole said.

"Sure he will." Cryptor said.

Cryptor raised cole higher in the air and then slamed his body into the ground. Nya gasp as she saw all this happen. Cryptor let go of Cole, who laid in the ground face down. Cryptor's shoulders opened up as two missiles packs came up. Cryptor fired all the missiles in both of them. They all hit the factory inside and everything was coming down. Soon, the entire place was on fire.

"Everyone out." Cryptor ordered.

The last of the nindroids made their way outside. Cryptor turned his head to Nya.

"Don't stay alive for too long." Cryptor said coldly.

Cryptor walked out of the factory and shot the opening, sealing the ninjas and Nya inside. Nya looked around as Kai, Jay, and Cole were on the ground unconscious. Nya saw that the flames of the building were getting bigger and bigger.

Cryptor was outside with all the nindroids. Some of them were in hover copters while others were standing.

"Nindroids, transform and rise up." Cryptor ordered.

The nindroids outside of the hover copters activated their jetpacks and rose into the air. The ones inside the hover copters turned them on and they flew up. Cryptor activated his jetpack and he flew into the air with his army.

"Now we go to New Ninjago City and destroy them all!" Cryptor yelled.

Cryptor flew ahead leading the nindroids to the city.

"I'm coming for you, Zane." Cryptor whispered evily.

Back at Borg Towers, Zane, still in the Digiverse sensed something.

"Cryptor." Zane said shocked.

"What?" PIXAL asked.

"He's coming. ANd he's bringing an army." Zane said horrified.

"What about the ninjas?" Cyrus asked.

"I can't sense them anymore." Zane said sad.

PIXAL and Cyrus were shocked to hear this and looked at the screens.

"Your body is almost complete. We just need more time." Cyrus said.

"We may not have it." Zane whispered.

It's only for a matter of time until Cryptor and his army reaches New Ninjago City. With the ninjas and Nya trapped and Zane still in the Digiverse, who would protect Ninjago. They would need a miracle to help them now.

**I think I just made up for my last chapter, but what do you think? I told you I wanted to update soon to make it up, so I did. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, I've working on it fo about three hours now. The ninjas and Nya are traped in a burning building and Zane is still in the Digiverse. What's going to happen next? I know, but I'm not going to say :)**

**If you want the jest of Cryptor's new body, I based him off of Megatron from Transformers. I'm a nerd, sue me. Just look up Megatron G1 and you'll get a better picture.**

**R&R**


	12. PIXAL vs Cryptor

**Thanks to IceFreak101, Jinxie Jaymes, Zane's Girlfriend, LucyBrick123, and nindroidzane for all of your reviews. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it seemed right. Anyways let's do this thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai the Masters of Spinjitzu**

Nya looked around the flaming building she was in. The fires around her were growing in size. Kai, Jay, and Cole were all laying on the ground knocked out or worse. And worst of all, GeneralCryptor and his nindroids were off to go and kill Zane while she was trapped here. Nya didn't know what to do. She's never been in this position before.

"Kai! Jay! Cole!" Nya screamed.

The boys didn't move. She couldn't even tell if they were breathing or not. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried softly. She feared this would be the end of her, her brother, the ninjas, and all of Ninjago.

General Cryptor flew ahead of all of his nindroids. With his new body, he felt like he could do anything. They've been flying for what seemed like hours to Cryptor, but was actually only minutes. General Cryptor flew lower in the sky as he and his entire army broke through the clouds. Then he saw it, the place of his origins, where he met PIXAL and the Overlord, and now held his worst enemy.

"Borg Towers." Cryptor whispered as he stoped flying.

Soon, all his nindroids stoped as they waited for Cryptor's command. However, one nindroid flew up to him and was carrying something.

"Why must we stop when our goal is just ahead of us?" The Mindroid asked.

Cryptor turned his head to look at the Mindroid. He was in the arms of a flying regular size nindroid.

"What's the matter, Mindroid? Forgot to give yourself a jetpack?" Cryptor chuckled.

"I was too busy focusing on your body, general, to give myself an upgrade." Mindroid told him.

General Cryptor turned and faced his army.

"What is your command, Cryptor?" Mindroid asked.

"Borg Towers holds the enemy who destroyed the Overlord: Zane." Cryptor started.

The nindroids all growled.

"We already took care of his allies. He is defensless. We must strike now and destroy that building." Cryptor said.

"What if any humans attack us?" A nindroid asked.

"Terminate them." Cryptor said coldly.

All the nindroids snickered manically at this.

"Now...Attack!" Cryptor yelled.

All the nindroid flew past him as they headed for Borg Towers. PIXAL looked out the window to see them all coming at once.

"Uh, Mr. Borg? They're here." PIXAL said.

"Already!? No, no, no! We need more time!" Cyrus panicked.

Cyrus rolled over to his keyboard and and typed away at it. PIXAL looked at a screen which read: 45%.

"Zane's body as been rebuilt. We just need for him to download into it and give him his new power source." Cyrus said to the worried PIXAL.

"The nindroids are still coming. I hope you have a plan." PIXAL said.

"I always do." Cyrus pushed a red button.

The nindroids flew faster at the building. The ones in front were only feets away from it when suddenly a yellow energy shield covered the entire building. The nindroids in front were fast enough to notice it and ramed right into it. When they hit,they were destroyed on impact. The nindroids kept flying into the energy shield and they were destroyed. All of them were moving too fast. Mindroid, howwever, saw this as he got closer to it.

"Pull up, you idiot! Pull up!" Mindroid yelled to the nindroid holding him.

The nindroid flew up the shield as Mindroid saw his own reflection in it and gave a little chuckle. Other nindroids began to circle the building looking for some way in. Cryptor flew down to his army.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you stoped!?" Cryptor asked angry.

"My general, Borg has put up an energy shield. We can not break through it." One nindroid reported.

Cryptor looked up and down at the tower. He saw the sheild was radiating from a dish at the top of the building.

"Destroy that." Cryptor ordered.

"My general?" The nindroid asked.

"I will break through the shield for a split second. During that, you fly in and destroy that dish." Cryptor explained.

"Yes, sir." The nindroid salluted.

Inside the tower, PIXAL looked out the window.

"They have stoped." She said.

"Which means we have time." Cyrus said proudly.

"What is that?" PIXAL asked herself.

"What is what, my dear?" Cyrus asked rolling next to her.

"There is one nindroid walking up to the building." PIXAL said.

"What?" Cyrus asked again.

"Look." PIXAL pointed at it.

Cyrus looked down and saw a nindroid walk up to his building. This nindroid was bigger than the others. It only took Cyrus seconds to know who it is.

"Oh my god...Cryptor." Cyrus gasped.

PIXAL took a closer look and quickly covered her mouth.

"Y-You sure he c-can't get in?" PIXAL asked scared.

"As long as he doesn't have..." Cyrus started.

Cryptor raised his right arm and fired his fushion cannon at the energy shield.

"...My fushion cannon." Cyrus whispered softly.

The shield began to crack.

"Oh dear. This is not good." Cyrus said as he went back to his keyboard and typed again.

PIXAL walked back up to the screen. It now read 50%.

"Hurry, Zane. Please." PIXAL whispered.

"Where are those ninjas?" Cyrus asked as he typed.

Back at the junkyard, Nya began to cough as the smoke made it's way into her lungs. She could no longer see anyone as the smoke also covered her eyes.

"*Koff koff* Guys, please *koff* we h-have to get out of here. *Koff* C-Cryptor's probably back at New Ninjago City *koff koff* trying to k-kill Z-Zane." Nya coughed.

The only things she could here were the flames as they cracked in the air. Nya hung her head, getting ready to accept fate. But then, a miracle happened!

A sword was shoved under the conveyor belts. Someone was grunting from the other side, a man. After much force the belts were lifted from the ground about five inches. Nya didn't hesitate as she crawled underneath them and made her way out. She turned on her back and sat up. Nya looked u to see someone holding a hand out to her.

"Who's there?" She asked a sshe took it.

"Who do you think?" Kai smirked.

Nya could see her brother as the smoke cleared away from his face. She was so happy to see him.

"Kai!" Nya screamed as she hugged him tightly.

"It's OK, Nya. It's OK." Kai said patting her back.

"I thought I lost you." Nya cried on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, sis. Count on that." Kai smiled.

"Come on wake up." They heard a voice not to far.

"Jay?" Nya asked.

They walked closer to the voice to see Jay over Cole.

"Jay! What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Cole! He's not waking up." Jay said worried. "Come on man, wake up."

Cole laid in the dirt.

"He took a bad blow from Cryptor." Nya said.

"And this smoke's not helping either. We need to get outside." Kai said.

"How?" Jay asked.

"Over there!" Nya pointed to a wall and ran to it.

Kai and Jay picked up Cole and followed Nya.

"The structure is breaking apart. I need something to break it down with." Nya said examming the wall.

"There, sis." Kai pointed to a pole.

Nya picked it up, but quickly dropped it because it was too hot.

"Ow!" Nya screamed as she waved her hands.

"It's gonna get a lot hotter in here, sis." Nya said as the flames around them engulfed everything.

Nya gritted her teeth as she picked up the pole. She tighten her grip on it and swung at the wall, which left a hole. Nya did this again and again until a larger hole was made. She dropped the pole and kicked the wall which made a big enough hold for all of them to get through. Nya and the others ran out just as the entire building crumbled to the ground.

Everyone was covered in ash and breathing in the fresh air as they laid Cole down gently. They saw that he was breathing, but just barely.

"Now what?" Nya asked.

"CPR." Jay said as he put both hands on Cole's chest.

Jay pushed down hard on Cole's chest. His breathing became stronger but it was still weak.

"I can't do mouth to mouth, my lungs are too small." Jay said.

"I can't either, I was caught right in the smoke of the flames." Nya said.

They both turned their heads to the one who didn't say anything. Kai looked at them both and freaked out.

"No way! Not in a million years!"

"You're not making out with him, just giving him air." Jay told him.

"Not for a billion dollars." Kai crossed his arms.

"Kai!" Nya said disgusted with her brother.

"Fine. But tell anyone and I will make your lives a living hell." Kai threatened.

Kai held Cole's nose and began to lower his head. Before he did anything, Cole's eyes opened.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm up, Prince Charming! No need to wake me up." Cole said as he pushed Kai off him.

"It's not like that! I was gonna give you mouth to mouth!" Kai said.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Cole said.

"You OK, buddy?" Jay asked.

"I'm fine. How are you guys?" Cole asked.

"Better now than ten minutes ago." Nya said.

"We've got to help Zane." Kai said getting up.

"No duh. The nindroids are already there doing who knows what." Jay said.

"Has that ever stoped us before?" Nya asked.

"Nya's right. We've never backed down from a fight and we're not gonna start today. Zane's in trouble and we need to help. We all thought Zane was gone forever but he survived. And I'm not going to let Cryptor take him from me again. We're ninja and a ninja never quits. This isn't about the nindroids, this is about family." Cole said.

The three looked at him and smiled.

"Let's go save our brother." Kai said.

They all ran to the Jay Raider, but it was destroyed.

"Oh no! Zane!" Jay yelled. "How do we get to the city now?"

"We take one of their rides." Nya said as she ran to a hover copter.

"And we give it a new look." Kai said as he hit it with his techno-blade.

The hover copter was covered with red flames. When the flames disappeared, the hover copter was now red and gold in color and had flame paintings on the sides.

"Nice!" Nya said.

"Get in!" Kai said as he jumped in the pilot's seat.

Nya jumped in the seat next to him as Jay and Cole got in the back.

"Oh man!" Jay said pouting.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked.

"I can't believe I didn't do this with the Jay Raider." Jay said.

Cole laughed at his friend. Kai started the engines and flew towards the city. Nya reached for the radio.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"Gonna make a call." Nya said.

"To who?" Jay asked.

"The calvary." Nya smirked.

Back at Borg Towers, Cryptor was still shooting at the energy shield, which had more cracks on it.

"So close." Cryptor whispered.

PIXAL looked back and forth at the screen and at Cryptor. The screen now read at 66%.

Cryptor had finally broken through the shield. The nindroid from before quickly flew into the hole Cryptor made before it closed back up. The nindroid flew up along the building.

"Uh oh." Cyrus said.

The nindroid fired at the dish as soon as he reached the top of the building. The dish was destroyed and the energy shield along with it. Cryptor smirked under his mask and walked towards to doors.

"Now!" Cyrus yelled into a microphone.

The doors opened up and the security drones stepped outside. These were new drones than before. They now were suits and had a guard sitting in them like Cole's, had hands now instead of blasters, and were much more dangerous.

"Freeze, Cryptor. That's far enough." One gaurd said as he stepped in front of the others.

Cryptor stopped walking.

"You no longer have any power here. If you surrender we will let you go. If you don't then we are going to-" The gaurd said.

Cryptor shot the gaurd and the suit exploded into tiny pieces. Everyone was shocked to see Cryptor do that. Cyrus was in disbelief as PIXAL was close to tears. Cryptor looked up at a video camera on the building.

"Do you see, Zane!? I am coming for you! Send an army after me, I don't care! Nothing will stop me from getting to you. Do you hear me!? You are doomed!" Cryptor yelled.

Cyrus and PIXAL didn't say anything, they were too scared. Soon, feedback was heard from the speakers until a voice was heard.

"Then come and get me." Zane said.

The speakers turned off and Cryptor walked towards the entrance.

"Don't move." One gaurd said.

"Destroy them!" Cryptor ordered.

His nindroids ran up and attacked the security suits as Cryptor made his way inside the building. While some security went up to Cryptor, the others ran outside and attacked the nindroids. Cryptor destroyed all who attacked him and made his way to the stairs.

"Cryptor is one his way up." PIXAL said.

"I need time. Is there anything that can stall him?" Zane asked.

"We can." Cyrus said.

"No. He's far too powerful for either of you." Zane said.

"But Zane, if he gets to you before the download is complete...All hope is lost." PIXAL said.

"...I will try to hurry..." Zane said.

Outside of Borg Towers, man and machine were facing off. The nindroids over powered the men in the streets, but the ones with the secuirty drones were having better luck. Then two hover copters appeared in the sky above them all. Everybody stood in place, not moving.

"Without your precious ninja, you are all doomed." Mindroid laughed. "Fire at will!"

Before the nindroids fired, two missiles destroyed the hover copters.

"What!?" Mindroid asked furiously.

Everyone looked up to see the ninjas in a red hover copter.

"The ninjas, they're back!" One person said.

Soon, everyone around him cheered.

"Destroy them!" Mindroid ordered.

Nindroid flew up into the sky and fired at the ninjas. Kai tried to avoid them all, but they were much faster.

"I can't keep this up. I need them off my tail." Kai said.

Nya's bracelet began to beep.

"Don't worry about a thing, Kai. I'm on it." Nya said as she got up from her seat.

Nya opened th door of the hover copter.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked.

"Just getting into something more comfortable." Nya winked.

Just then, Nya's Samurai X suit flew next to them. The boys all cheered.

"Nice going, Nya!" Jay said.

"Who's flying it?" Kai asked.

The doors opened up in the armor and showed the legendary Gold Ninja.

"Lloyd!" The ninjas said in unison.

"Here you go, Nya." Lloyd siad climbing out.

"Thank you." Nya thanked as she got in.

When she was strapped in, Lloyd jumped in the hover copter as she flew off. Nya pulled out her samurai sword and sliced through the nindroids. A hover copter flew in front of her and she jumped on it. Nya then stuck her sword into the the copter and flew off. The hover copter stoped flying and it crashed into a building.

"Whoa." Kai said in disbelief.

"Kai, get us to the ground. We've got some nindroids to smash." Cole said.

Kai lowered the Hover copter closer to the streets on New Ninjago City. The doors opened and Cole, Jay, and Lloyd jumped out.

"Ninja-Go!" The ninjas yelled.

They used spinjitzu to slow down their fall. When they were on the streets, the nindroids ran up and attacked them.

Cyrus and PIXAL were still in the office. Every few minutes they would hear lound metal foot steps and men screaming. They knew he was coming. PIXAL looked at the screen and saw it read 89%.

"We're so close, now." PIXAL said.

"Remember the plan." Cyrus said.

PIXAL nodded and went into the shadows. Sound of metal hitting the floor was getting louder as Cryptor drawed near. Cyrus was sweating as he knew Cryptor was so close now. But then, the noise had stoped. Cyrus was confused as to what happened, so he relaxed a bit.

"What do you think-" Cyrus started.

The doors blew open with a loud bang. Cyrus covered his head with his arms to avoid the smoke that was left. As the smoke cleared, Cyrus lowered his arms and looked towards the doorway. Cryptor walked into the room as he saw Cyrus looking at him.

"Where is he? Where is Zane?" Cryptor asked.

"He's not here." Cyrus answered.

"Don't lie to me." Cryptor said.

"I am not afraid of you, Cryptor." Cyrus said.

Cryptor punched the floor making Cyrus jump in the air some.

"You should be." Cryptor said coldly.

Before Cryptor did anything else, Cyrus pulled out a small ball and threw it at Cryptor. The ball attached itself to Cryptor and began to electrocute him. Cryptor fell down on one knee.

"Ha! How do you like that? It's taking away all your power. Soon you'll just be a metal shell." Cyrus mocked.

Cryptor stood back up and took the ballof his chest. He looked it over and crushed it in his fingers. Cyrus was speechless.

"Where is Zane?" Cryptor asked again.

"You may have my fushion cannon, but try this on for size." Cyrus said as he pulled out a laser pistol.

He shot multiple blasts at Cryptor, but to no affect. Cryptor used the lasers in his eyes to melt the gun out of Cyrus' hand.

"OK, try this-" Cyrus started before Cryptor knocked the weapon out of his hand.

"Enough of your toys! Where is he!?" Cryptor yelled.

"I don't have to answer that. Those are my weapons you're using. You came from my factory using my metal to create you. Ergo, I am your master. So I order you to stand down!" Cyrus yelled.

Cryptor grabbed his neck and lifted him from his seat.

"The only master of me...is me." Cryptor said.

He then through Cyrus into the computers, causing sparks to fly everywhere.

"Look at what you have done, Zane. You are weak! Come out and face me, coward. Do it and I will let the rest of your friends live!" Cyrus yelled.

"Even me?" PIXAL stepped into the light.

Cryptor turned around and saw PIXAL standing there. She had sword on her back and wore a white and purple Techno-Gi similar to Zane's.

"Where is he, PIXAL?" Cryptor asked calmer.

"He's not here." PIXAL said.

"Don't lie." Cryptor said as he walked up to her.

PIXAL stood there shivering as his cold hand caressed her cheek. She tried to speak, but see was too afraid.

"Such beauty..." Cryptor whispered.

"Please, Cryptor. Don't do this." PIXAL said.

Cryptor let go of her and backed up some.

"Tell me where he is hiding." Cryptor said.

"I won't tell you." PIXAL said.

Cryptor raised his fushion cannon in front of her. It began to glow red inside.

"I could destroy you with a single blast." Cryptor threatened.

"We both know you won't." PIXAL said as she put a hand on the cannon.

Cryptor lowered the cannon and looked at PIXAL.

"Please, Cryptor. If you really love me...leave Zane alone." PIXAL said with tears in her eyes.

Cryptor had an angry look in his eyes, but they softened as he saw a tear roll down her cheek. Cryptor sighed and turned to leave. PIXAL was actually surprised by this. That stoped when Cryptor turned around and slaped her across the face, forcing her to the ground. PIXAL rubbed her face and looked up to Cryptor.

"If I can't have you, then neither can he." Cryptor said coldly.

PIXAL reached in her pocket and threw three shurikens at Cryptor. He wasn't expecting that, so he couldn't dodge them in time. PIXAL got and pulled out two sais. Cryptor saw her run at him and pulled out his katana. He thrusted it down onto PIXAL, who was able to block it with her sais. However, Cryptor kept pushing down on her. PIXAL's legs were bending as Cryptor kept pushing down on her. With much force, PIXAL was able to throw Cryptor off her. She jumped in the air heading straight for Cryptor.

Back outside, even with the help of the ninjas and Nya, the nindroids were still winning.

"There hasn't been an attack like this ever since President Business attacked Bricksburg with his Micro Managers. I fear this may be the end of of Ninjago and it's ninjas as even they seem not able to stop the robots. I'm Gail Gossip with the news. Now back to John Johnson for sports. John?" Gail said into the camera.

Kai had lost his hover copter when the nindroids destroyed the engines on the end. So now Kai was on the streets with the others as they all tried to fight off the nindroids.

"There's too many!" Jay said.

"Keep fighting. We have to keep the people safe." Kai said.

"Where's Nya?" Lloyd asked.

"Still in the sky." Kai said as he looked up.

Nya was slicing through all the nindroids that came her way.

"These Techno-Blades are uselss without something to hack into." Jay said frustrated.

"Jay's right! It's time for some ninja-coding." Cole said.

Cole looked around and saw one secrity drone suit go down next to a fallen hover copter.

"I wonder..." Cole said to himself as he ran over to it.

Cole jumped on the robot and saw the guard still in it.

"I'm gonna have to borrow this." Cole said as he pulled the guard out.

"What?" The guard asked.

"Official ninja business." Cole said as he threw him on the ground.

Cole pulled out his techno-blade which glowed green in color as it got close to hackable technology.

"I hope this works." Cole said.

Cole threw the blade onto both the security drone and the hover copter. Both got covered in a green glowing light. When it disappeared, Cole was in a black and gold security drone with hands and now two engines on the back.

"Oh yeah!" Cole said as he flew into the air.

"Awesome." The ninjas whispered.

Cole landed on the ground and fought off some nindroids with ease.

"Guys, hack something." Cole ordered.

Jay turned his head left and right. He then saw a guy on a motorcycle comin g his way. Jya pulled out his techno-blade and threw it into the motorcycle when it got close. Jay now had a blue and silver motorcycle with blades on it.

"it's no Jay Raider, but what the heck!" Jay said.

Jay drove off to fight nindroids. Kai saw a nindroid jetpack next to him and pulled out his techno-blade.

"Come on technology." Kai said to himself as he thrusted his blade on the jetpack.

After much hacking, Kai now had a red jetpack to fly in.

"Whoo hoo!" Kai screamed as he flew.

That just left Lloyd standing in the streets.

"So I guess I'll just stay here then." Lloyd said.

PIXAL threw her sais at Cryptor, who knocked them both out of the air with his sword. PIXAL then took out her blade and ran to Cryptor. PIXAL slashed at Cryptor, but he blocked it. Cryptor forced her on the ground and then threw his sword onto her. PIXAL was able to roll over to avoid it. PIXAL jumped in back onto her feet and swung at the general. Cryptor swung his blade as well and shattered PIXAL's sword. PIXAL looked at it in shock then raised her head to see Cryptor's fist. Cryptor punched PIXAL and she fell against the computers. As Cryptor made his way to her, PIXAL quickly grabed Zane's power source. Before she could get up, Cryptor stabed PIXAL's thigh with his sword. PIXAL screamed out in pain as tears fell from her eyes. Cryptor gently pulled out the blade and PIXAL grabed her leg looking down at it.

Cryptor knew she would talk now, or someone would. Cryptor took his blade placed the tip under PIXAL's chin. He then gently lifted her head up to see her face.

"Tell me where he is. Or I'll do worse." Cryptor said.

"What could be worse?" PIXAL asked through tears.

"I think you know..." Cryptor whispered.

He then guided the blade down her neck reaching her new gi. When he reached the collar of it, Cryptor added a little weight to the blade cutting through it and continued to move the blade down. PIXAL's eyes widened with horror as she smacked the blade away and grabed her gi. Cryptor smiled under his mask.

"Cryptor!" Zane yelled.

Cryptor turned his heads to the computers.

"Where are you?" Cryptor asked.

"Here." Zane said as the screens showed the factory line.

"Finally." Cryptor said.

"Let's finish this." Zane said.

"Indeed." Cryptor said as he grabbed PIXAL.

"Leave her out of this!" Zane yelled.

"Oh no, Zane I wan't an eye witness to tell people how I killed you." Crtyptor smikred.

Cryptor pushed PIXAL to the door. Zane watched in anger as he saw this.

Eventually Cryptor and PIXAL made their way to the factory doors. Cryptor grabbed her hair and pulled her along. PIXAL was scared and hurt as she grabbed his fingers on her hair. Cryptor through her into the door.

"Open it!" Cryptor yelled.

PIXAL's fingers were shaking as she pushed the right buttons to open the door. The doors opened and Cryptor grabbed PIXAL again.

"Come on." Cryptor said as PIXAL cried.

"Please Cryptor..." PIXAL begged.

"Shut up! After I've killed Zane, I'm going to teach you a few things about discipline." Cryptor told her.

Cryptor looked around but saw nobody in the factory with them. There was a computer in the middle of it so Cryptor walked up to it. On the screen, it read: 100% complete. PIXAL gave a small smile at this, but not Cryptor.

"Where are you!?" Cryptor yelled.

Cryptor saw something move in th dark. He held PIXAL with his left arm against his chest as he fired his cannon at the noise.

"Too slow." Zane mocked.

Cryptor growled at this.

"Zane's going to defeat you, Cryptor." PIXAL said.

"He's going to have to go through you first, my dear." Cryptor said.

"Let her go." Zane said in the shadows.

Cryptor fired another blast at his voice. There was no body that fell over.

"Stop this and face me!" Cryptor yelled.

"Let her go." Zane said.

"You want me to let her go?" Cryptor asked.

"Yes." Zane said.

"Very well." Cryptor said as he threw PIXAL over the side.

PIXAL screamed as she fell down the factory. She was getting closer and closer to the ground when suddenly, something whooshed by and caught her. PIXAL stoped screaming when she was on another conveyor belt, far from Cryptor. PIXAL and Cryptor both saw the white blur that caught her fly in the air on a chain. It let go and flipped in the air until it was on the same belt as Cryptor. They both knew who it was as he landed on one knee with his head down. While PIXAL was over joyed, Cryptor was beyond angry.

"You wanted me Cryptor...Here I am." Zane said as he stood up.

**Yay! Zane's finally back! I'm so happy I feel like my heart is going to...*Faints into coma***

**Reviewers: What's wrong?**

**Doctor: He's got reviewitis. Very rare but highly dangerous.**

**Reveiwers: Is there anything we can do?**

**Doctor: Only reviews from all of you can wake him up.**

**Me: You heard the doctor. Leave a review and I'll be all better...Or I mean I can't hear you I'm sick. (Hehe! I'm so clever.)**


	13. Zane's Return

**It's OK, I'm alright. Thanks to DeliciouslyDangerous1, ScarlettNinja, Ninjagorulz (Guest), LightningDanino23, nindroidzane, Jinxie Jaymes, HailsStorm, LucyBrick123, IceFreak101, AwesomeAuthor13, Zane's Girlfriend, and Cahaya Nightdreamer for all of your awesome reviews! This story is so close to having 100 reviews! That's big for me, so make it happen! During the chapter, I recomend listening to Mr. Roboto by Styx. OK let's have Zane and Cryptor smack each other around...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

Zane was finally back. Months after his battle with the Overlord and he was standing in a brand new body like nothing had happened to him. He still wore his Techno-Robes and his scarf that covers his mouth. He was armed with two katanas and his Techno-Blade. He kept his distance between him and Cryptor, who was staring daggers at him.

"Stand down, Cryptor. We don't need to fight." Zane said.

"Oh yes we do. Time to prove once and for all who the better warrior is." Cryptor said.

"Better warrior or better _nindroid_?" Zane asked.

"It doesn't matter. Now raise your weapons." Cryptor said.

"Fine, Cryptor, but by the end of this day, one shall stand...and one shall fall." Zane said as he got in a battle stance.

"I plan on standing on top your grave." Cryptor said coldly.

Cryptor quickly threw six shurikens towards Zane, who's eyes widened as they got cvloser. Zane was able to avoid five of them the best he could, but one of them cut through his arm. Zane grunted as he grabbed his wound. He removed his hand and saw 'blood' on it. Cryptor laughed at him.

"Then it's as I realized." Cryptor said.

Zane looked up to him.

"Without your power source, you have lost your skill. This will end quickly." Cryptor laughed.

PIXAL looked down on them from on top another catwalk. She pulled out Zane's power source and realized Cryptor was right. Zane was running on a back up battery that wouldn't be able to last long. PIXAL had to find a way to get Zane his power source.

Zane ran towards Cryptor. He jumped in the air ready to kick his face, but Cryptor caught his leg and slammed him into the ground. Cryptor then kicked Zane himself and he slid on the conveyor belt. Zane sat up only to see Cryptor flying right at him. The general grabbed Zane and flew him into the fall. Cryptor then held Zane up so he wouldn't fall over.

"I'll be honset, Zane. I'm glad you didn't perish that day along with the Overlord." Cryptor started.

Zane quirked an eybrow at him.

"I thought I'd never get to feel your head crumble in my hand." Cryptor smirked.

"What are you going to do, Cryptor? Talk me to death?" Zane mocked him.

"Actually..." Cryptor said.

Cryptor then flung Zane across the factory line and he landed hard on a conveyor belt.

"...I thought I might beat you to death." Cryptor laughed.

Back outside, the ninjas and Nya were still fighting off the nindroids. This was much easier due to the ninjas having new weapons to fight them off. Jay would drive on the streets with his motorcycle and outstretch his blades to slice through the nindroids, Cole would punch and slam down on him with his new Earth mech, Kai and Nya were in the sky fighting off the hover copters, and Lloyd would protect the people on the streets.

Jay drove up and down the streets of New Ninjago City and run over the nindroids. Blades on his motorcycle would open up and cut through the nindroids as he drove past them. The nindroids would blast at him, but Jay was too fast. Jay then saw that the nindroids took over a Thunder Raider. The large truck would fire it's missiles at Jay as he did his best to avoid them. Jay started to speed up his driving as he went straight for the Thunder Raider. The nindroids did the same and they both were playing a game of chicken. When Jay was only inches away, he quickly avoided the truck. While the nindroid thought he won, Jay actually activated his blades and cut through the Thunder Raider's treds and wheels. The truck then flipped over on it's side and crashed into a building.

"That was some sharp thinking, Jay." Jay joked to himself.

Cole knocked down all the nindroids in his path with ease. With his new security drone Earth suit, Cole was unstopable. That is, until two nindroids took control of them. One nindroid stod behind Cole while the other was in front of him. Cole smirked under his mask and ran towards the one in front. The nindroid behind Cole then ran after him. Cole turned his mech's right hand into a sword and his left into a cannon. The nindroid in front of him blasted at Cole, but he dodged all the blasts. Cole then swiftly sliced right through the nindroid mech at the middle. Cole, still running, then turned around and shot the the mech. The nindroid flew right at the other and they both exploded. Cole turned both his arms back into hands and smirked at the flames.

"Damn, I'm good." Cole said to himself.

Kai and Nya were in the sky of the city tearing up the hover copters and any flying nindroids. Nya would cut through the copters while Kai took care of the Nindroids. A few nindroids flew up and fought off Kai while a hover copter came towards Nya. Kai sliced through the nindroids jet packs and made them fall onto the streets below. The hover copter flew right at Nya, who, at the last second, flew down a few inches and then shoved her samurai sword into the rotors. The hover copter then started to produce black smoke and fell towards Kai and the nindroids. Kai was surrounded by nindroids when he saw this. Kai then quickly unhooked himself from his jet pack and fell down just as the hover copter crashed into the nindroids. Nya was able to catch Kai and place him down onto a nearby roof.

"Nice job, sis." Kai said.

"Thanks." Nya smiled.

Zane was punched repeatedly by Cryptor, who was having the time of his life. Cryptor then punched Zane in the face and he fell on the belt face down. Before Zane got up, Cryptor grabbed his head and slammed it back down into the belt.

"I imagined this battle so many times, Zane, but this was surprisingly...easy." Cryptor said.

"You haven't won yet." Zane said weakly.

Cryptor then picked him up again.

"Look out the window and see. My nindroids pour down from the skies and destroy everything in their path while your ninja brothers do nothing. I have won." Cryptor told him.

Cryptor then dropped Zane and he landed face up. Cryptor then stepped on Zane and held him down with his massive foot. The general then blasted at nearby control pannel and the conveyor belt began to move towards a furnace. PIXAL gasped and quickly ran towards them.

"This is where you belong, Zane. Underneath my heel." Cryptor laughed.

With every second they got closer to the furnace and PIXAL got closer to them.

"It did not have to be this way. You could have joined me." Cryptor told him.

"And rule with you?" Zane asked.

"Yes. We could've been allies, but you chose the humans over us." Cryptor said.

"It is where I belong." Zane told him. "With my brothers...and my PIXAL."

Cryptor was confused by the ending, but then widened his eyes. Cryptor turned around to see PIXAL flying at him with a pole in her hand. PIXAL shoved the pole in Cryptor's right eye and he yelled out in pain. Cryptor got off Zane just in time to avoid being burned. Cryptor pulled out the pole and walked towards PIXAL.

"I just might forgive you for that, bitch." Cryptor said.

"I don't care. I will never love you.." PIXAL said with hate.

"We'll see." Cryptor smirked.

The general threw a punch at PIXAL but she did a back flip to avoid it. While in the air, she threw Zane's power source.

"Zane, catch!" She said while throwing.

Cryptor tried to reach for it, but it flew over his hands. Zane jumped in the air and landed in front of PIXAL. The power source was no where in sight.

"You're in trouble now, Cryptor." Zane said.

"Why's that?" Cryptor asked.

Zane turned around with the power source in his chest. Cryptor was surprised at the light blue glow in his chest as the pannel closed it up.

"I've got my skill back." Zane smirked.

Cryptor frowned and ran towards Zane.

"Ninja-Go!" Zane yelled.

Zane soon bacame an ice tornado and made his way to Cryptor. Cryptor punched the tornado, but Zane jumped out of it and kicked Cryptor in his face. Zane then jumped over Cryptor and punched his back multiple times. Cryptor threw his arms back, but Zane jumped out of their reach. Cryptor aimmed and fired his fushion cannon at Zane, who dodged all the blasts. Cryptor's eye began to glow and he fired a laser at Zane. Zane ducked to avoid it. Cryptor stopped and Zane leaned back up and threw shurikens at Cryptor, who activated an energy shield and the shurikens bounced off of. Cryptor smiled under his mask as he numerous missiles from his shoulders. Zane didn't avoid them, because the robotic arms in the factory covered Zane and hit them instead. Cryptor looked to see PIXAL over at some controls.

"You're interrupting tonight's entertainment, PIXAL." Cryptor said.

"I detest violence, Cryptor, but I'm even less fond of you." PIXAL said.

Cryptor growled and aimed his fushion cannon at her. Before he fired, Zane came up and tackled Cryptor. They rolled on top the belts and then quickly jumped up. Zane had pulled out his katans while Cryptor pulled out his. Cryptor threw down his sword onto Zane, who blocked the attack. Zane pushed Cryptor off of him and slashed at his leg. Cryptor growled at Zane and aimed his fushion cannon at Zane, who quickly sliced off part of the barrel before it fired. When it did fire, though, Zane barely had enough time to jump out of the way.

Zane looked around and saw that Cryptor had vanished. He would quickly turn back and forth to make sure that Cryptor wasn't behind him. Zane looked up to PIXAL who only shrugged her shoulders because she didn't see him either. Just then, Zane was punched in the face. Zane looked around, but there was nothing around him. Another punch was given, then another, then another, then a kick. Zane would throw his own punches, but he would hit nothing. Something then slashed through his chest. Zane grunted throughout all of this while PIXAL was becoming scared. Another punch was thrown at Zane and this time, part of his face came off. Cryptor became visible and picked Zane up by his head.

"Time to die." Cryptor said coldy.

"You first." Zane whispered.

Zane took one of his katanas and stabed Cryptor from behind. It only hit his stomach, but that casued Cryptor to let go of his enemy. Zane fell on the ground, but quickly got up to kick the rest of the blade through Cryptor. Zane then ran up and tackled Cryptor again. This time, they fell off the conveyor belts. With Zane still hanging on, Cryptor a ctivated his jetpack to save his own skin. They flew back up and were heading to the ceiling of the factory. On their way up Cryptor grabed PIXAL by her leg and she flew with them. Zane saw this and punched Cryptor right in his head, hard. Cryptor lost his focus for a bit, but in that time, all three of them crashed into the wall.

The nindroids were not cooperating with being defeated. They just kept coming up towards the ninja. Whatever Cryptor did to them this time, made them harder to destroy.

Kai had join Lloyd on the ground with protecting the people. Lloyd would blast his green energy power at them to hold them back, but the nindroids kept coming. Kai would use his fire to try to melt them, but it wasn't hot enough or their metal couldn't be melted. Jay did his best to keep the nindroids from getting too close to the building by driving around it with his motorcycle. Cole was up some feet in the air, but mostly close to the ground to keep any nindroids away from Kai and Lloyd. Nya was the highest up fighting off the nindroids in the sky.

Jay was being followed by nindroids. He drove them away from the building, but the nindroids kept following him. However, as long as some of the nindroids were following him, the others may have better numbers. Jay drove into a parking garage. With no real direction intended, he just drove where the rode took him. Along the way, the nindroids would crash into dangling signs and lights from the ceiling. Eventually, Jay made his way to the top along with a few other nindroids. When he saw how many of them were left, Jay pulled out his techno-blade and smirked.

Nya had destroyed all the hover copters in the sky and was now facing off with the nindroids. She would slice through as many as she could, but more kept coming after her. Eventually, the nindroids had covered her exo suit and began to pull wires. Inside her suit, Nya could read a small screen tht read: ERROR!

"Rip it apart, boys!" One nindroid yelled.

"Suit's taking on too much damage. Have to eject." Nya told her self.

She pushed a red button and she flew out of her damaged suit. However, as she flew out of hit, one nindroid stuck his knife in her jetpack.

"Happy landing." The nindroid mocked.

Nya, along with her exo suit, fell out of the sky while the nindroids flew away. Nya was screaming on her way down. The ninjas heard her and looked up.

"Nya!" Kai yelled.

"I've got her." Cole said as he began to fly after her.

However, Jay saw her fall too and drove off the roof of the garage with all its speed. When he got close enough to her, Jay then jumped off the motorcycle, grabed her and they both began to fly towards the building. Jay and Nya crashed through the window to safety. Nya had rolled away when Jay let go of her. Nya sat up slowly.

"Wha- Jay?" Nya asked.

Jay didn't move.

"Jay!" Nya screamed as she ran over to him.

Nya flipped him on his back. She checked for a pulse, which thankfully, was there. After a few seconds, Jay got up.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"You saved me." Nya smiled.

"I did?" Jay asked confused.

Jay looked out the window and then remembered the whole thing.

"Oh yeah." Jay laughed.

"You drove off the roof, caught me in mid air, and then used yourself as a human shield to protect me from the glass." Nya explained.

"That would explain the window." Jay said looking at the broken pieces of glass.

"That was either the bravest or the stupidest thing you've ever done." Nya smiled.

"You now what they say: People do crazy things when they're in love." Jay said.

"What?" Nya asked.

Jay realized what he had said.

"No I mean...Uh...I saved you-cause you are...Um?" Jay struggled to say the right words.

hroughout all of this, Nya was blushing.

"Sigh. Nya, I can't keep this up. I do love you, more then anything. I always have and always will." Jay confessed.

"Oh Jay...I love you too." Nya said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Really!?" Jay asked excitedly.

"Yes. I don't care what some stuid perfet love or match thing says. You're the only guy I need. I just didn't realize it until now." Nya said.

"You just made me so happy!" Jay laughed.

Nya giggled. First they just stared into each other's eyes and then they hugged.

"I am so sorry for what I've put you through these past few months." Nya apologized.

"It's OK, Nya. As long as you're with me now, I will always forgive you." Jay said.

They stoped hugging and pulled away. They both then began to lean in with their faces only inches apart. Jay decided to close the gap and kissed Nya on the lips with her returning the favor. They both pulled away slowly and went back to hugging. Nya was so happy she had a her eyes closed and had huge smile on her face. She felt like nothing could go wrong. But then she saw him.

Nya opened her eyes to see Cole standing on the parking garage roof. His face had a look of anger, sadness, jealously and basicly everything not happy related on it. Nya did feel sorry for him, seeing as she pulled him into this, but Nya just looked down at Jay's shoulder. Cole knew he would now have to give up Nya so he turned around and left to go fight more nindroids.

Zane had wrapped Cryptor's neck up in chains. He tried to pull him down, but Cryptor was much stronger. PIXAL had left them alone to get out of the way of their fighting and was watching them.

"You will lose this day, Cryptor." Zane said.

"Let's agree to disagree." Cryptor said.

Cryptor reached out to Zane, but he ran around Cryptor. Zane saw that when they crashed, the wall had opened up and revealed gears spining around each other. Thinking quickly, Zane threw the chains in their. With each spin, the chains got tighter and tighter around Cryptor's neck. Cryptor had fallen on the ground and was being pulled to the gears. Cryptor turned her head to a smiling Zane.

"I have not lost yet." Cryptor said.

Cryptor then fired his cannon at the conveyor belt PIXAL was on. The belt had been destroyed and now PIXAL was falling to her death. Zane grabbed more chains and jumped after her. With one chain, he threw it up and it wrapped around a secured pole. Zane was getting closer to PIXAL, but she was getting closer to the ground. With his other chain, Zane threw it at PIXAL and it wrapped around her wrist. Zane gave it a pull and PIXAL flew into his arms. Zane then swung around in the air on his chain until he let go of it. With PIXAL still in his arms, they both landed safely on a walkway.

"Let's go." Zane said.

Zane ran with her in his arms to the closest exit. Cryptor saw them trying to leave and with all of his strength, he broke free from his chains. He then flew after them.

"Zane!" PIXAL screammed.

Zane turned his head in time to see Cryptor grab them both and fly out a window. Cryptor flew up the side of the building and threw them down onto the roof. Cryptor, however, landed safely.

"New Ninjago City!" Cryptor yelled over looking the mostly destroyed building.

Zane and PIXAL were trying to get up as Cryptor walked over to them.

"Come here." Cryptor said as he grabbed Zane.

"No." PIXAL said weakly.

"I think you'll find the view over here rather spectacular." Cryptor mocked to Zane as he walked to the edge of the building.

Zane tried to escape from his clutches, but Zane was too weak.

"It's been nice knowing you." Cryptor said.

Before he threw him off, PIXAL grabbed one of Zane's katans and stabbed Cryptor in the back. Cryptor yelled and he let go off Zane, who landed on the building. Cryptor turned around to PIXAL as the blade fell out of his back.

"Maybe I was being to sentimental before. You're mine wether you like it or not." Cryptor said as he aimed his cannon at PIXAL.

It began to glow red as PIXAL stood in her place with fear. In a split second before it fired, Zane had ran up to them both and sliced off Cryptor's arm. Zane dropped the sword and caught Cryptor's arm and turned it around to Cryptor's head when it fired. However, the blast only took off part of Cryptor's head as Zane was still turning it around when it fired. Cryptor yelled out in pain as Zane dropped his arm.

"Well I bet that's upsetting." Zane said.

Cryptor threw off his mask and looked at Zane. He growled and ran to them both. Zane then pushed PIXAL out of the way as Cryptor tackled Zane. With Cryptor's strength, they both fell off the roof of the building. They fell down a few stories until Cryptor grabbed onto the ledge of a floor while Zane grabbed Cryptor's feet. Cryptor tried to fly away, but PIXAL had stabbed his jet pack.

"Mindroid! Come and get me. I'm hanging onto the side of Borg Tower's for my life!" Cryptor yelled into his communicator.

Mindroid, however, was doing something of his own and didn't pay attention.

"Looks like then nindroids need a new leader." Mindroid said to hmself.

Zane looked down at the streets below and saw his friends fight off the nindroids. He looked up to see PIXAL looking over the side.

"My friends need help." Zane thought to himself.

Zane then looked at Cryptor as he tried to pull himself up.

"This should even the side." Zane thought.

Zane gripped Cryptor's feet as he placed his feet onto a window. Zane then bent his knees and Cryptor began to losed his grip.

"What are you doing!?" Cryptor yelled.

"You're coming with me, Cryptor." Zane whispered.

With all his strength, Zane then pushed his feet off the window and Cryptor lost his grip. They both fell down the building.

"There's too many!" Lloyd yelled.

"Don't give up!" Kai said.

Jay and Nya joined Kai and Lloyd on the ground fighting off the nindroids, but it wasn't enough.

"Hey guys, look!" Jay said pointing up.

The ninjas and Nya looked up to see Cryptor falling off the building.

"It's Cryptor." Kai said.

"And something else." Lloyd sayd.

"What?" Kia asked.

"Yeah I see it too. That white dot there." Jay said.

"What is that?" Lloyd asked.

"It's Zane!" Nya screamed.

Both the nindroids were getting closer and closer to the ground. Cryptor punched Zane in his face much to Zane's surprise.

"I did not have my body rebuilt, just so you could destroy it again!" Cryptor yelled.

"I was going to say the same to you." Zane said as he punched Cryptor.

The rest of the way down, they fought each other. Before they hit the ground though, Zane was able to get above Cryptor. Cryptor landed on the ground with a loud crash as Zane fell on top of him. The ninjas, Nya, and Nindroids all jumped out of the way before they hit the gorund. PIXAL watched them fall to the ground.

"No." PIXAL whispered.

With her back turned a nindroid walked up silently to her. It raised it's sword in the air. Before it struck PIXAL, Cole had stepped on him. PIXAL turned around to see Cole open the mech's 'doors'.

"Cole." PIXAL said happy.

"Come on, PIXAL. Let's go get Zane." Cole said with a smile.

PIXAL ran over to Cole. He held her in his mech's arms as the doors closed. Cole then flew off the building.

Down below, the all the people were gathered around the crash sight. The nindroids were no where in sight. From out of the crash stood a damaged Zane. He got out of it and walked away from the building. He was more then happy to see his friends and so were they with him. Just then, Cryptor stood up with his eye glowing red. Zane stood in a battle stance along with the rest of the ninjas. Before they did anything, Kai stoped them.

"No. This is Zane's fight." Kai said.

The other's looked at him then stood down. Kai nodded to Zane who turned his head back to Cryptor.

"It's just you and me now, Cryptor." Zane said.

"No, Zane, it's just me." Cryptor told him.

Cryptor lunged at Zane, but he jumped in the air. When he was over Cryptor, Zane took out his techno-blade and slashed at Cryptor's back. Cryptor grabbed his blade and struck down at Zane. Zane pushed Cryptor off of him and hit his knee. Cryptor kicked Zane away and threw his blade down on to him. Zane blocked this attack and they both were trying to push each other.

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" Cryptor yelled.

"I will protect those who can not protect themselves. I am the original nindroid and I will stop those who try to harm my family!" Zane yelled.

Zane then pushed his techno-blade right through Cryptor's sword. Cryptor looked at it in shock as he still saw Zane's techno-blade coming right at him. With great speed Cryptor grabbed the handle with his one arm. Both the nindroids started a game of tug of war.

"You chose the wrong city." Zane said as he pulled his techno-blade away from Cryptor.

With his blade back, Zane jumped in the air and swung it right into Cryptor's open head. Blue lightning covered Cryptor's head as he yelled in pain. Zane let go of his techno-blade and grabbed Cryptor's back. The techno-blade fell out of Cryptor and he ran backwards into the building making it crush Zane. With Zane still holding on, Cryptor kept backing up into the building.

After five more times of that, Zane had enough. Zane climbed on top of Cryptor's shoulder as he tried to smack him away. Zane then reached his hand inside of Cryptor's head. Cryptor yelled again and began to move around.

"As Jay would say: This looks important." Zane joked causing Jay to burst out laughing while the other's just laughed.

With much force, Zane pulled out Cryptor's brain. Zane fell off of Cryptor's body which fell to it's knees. Zane looked at the body then at Cryptor's brain.

"Goodbye, Cryptor." Zane said coldy.

"Don't!" Cryptor yelled.

Zane raised Cryptor's brain in the air, ready to crush it into the ground. Before he did though, a red laser blasted off Zane's arm. Zane yelled as his arm and Cryptor's brain fell to the ground. Zane looked up to see where the blast came from. All he saw was Mindroid flying right at him.

"Surprise!" Mindroid yelled as he landed on Zane's face.

Mindroid grabbed Cryptor's brain and flew back up into the air.

"Grab the body." Mindroid ordered.

Seven nindroids flew down and fried ropes at Cryptor's body and then flew off with it.

"Next time, ninjas." Mindroid said as he and the rest of the nindroid army flew off into the sky.

"M-Mindroid?" Cryptor's brain asked.

"Don't look so surprised, Cryptor. You still owe me a body." Mindroid smirked.

"And you'll get it...After you build me a new one." Cryptor said.

"I should've seen that coming." Mindroid shook his head.

Everyone looked up to see the nindroids fly away. They then turned their heads to see Zane stand up with a damaged body. Zane looked at the crowd of people with shocked faces. They then all erupted into cheering. Zane smiled at them all.

"Zane!" PIXAL yelled.

Zane turned his head to see PIXAL running up to him.

"PIXAL!" Zane said happy.

PIXAL jumped in his arm and Zane spun her around. Zane then lowered her back to the ground and they both smiled at each other.

"I've waited so long for me to hold you in my...arm." Zane smiled.

PIXAL looked down at Zane's right arm and giggled.

"Don't worry. We can build you a new one." PIXAL smiled.

"I know. But for now..." Zane said.

Zane then kissed PIXAL on the lips. Although she was surprised at first, PIXAL wrapped her arms around Zane's neck and kissed him back. This only caused the crowd to cheer louder. Both droids pulled away with blushes on their cheeks.

"Don't ever leave me again." PIXAL whispered.

"I won't." Zane smiled.

"Zane!" Cole yelled.

Zane turned his head to see Cole running up to them.

"Cole." Zane said.

Cole hugged his brother so tight, Zane was lifted into the air.

"I missed you bro." Cole said.

"I've missed you too brother." Zane laughed.

Cole put him down just in time for the rest of the ninjas and Nya run up and hug him.

"I am so happy to see all of you again." Zane siad.

"Us to, Zane." Kia smiled.

"Man, Zane. Besides all the damage, you look just like you." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, Cyrus did a great job." Jay said.

"Mr. Borg!" PIXAL gasped.

Zane's eyes widened at her and then ran back inside borg towers following PIXAL. The others then ran after them into the elevator.

When they reached the top, PIXAL bursted into the room.

"Mr. Borg?" PIXAL said.

Cyrus was still laying on top of the computers. PIXAL ran over to him.

"Oh no." Zane whispered as he made his way over to PIXAL.

The rest of the ninjas walked over to them.

"Mr. Borg?" PIXAL said with tears in her eyes.

Cyrus' eyes creaked opened and the first thing he saw was Zane, who was giving a small smile.

"Zane, you're alive...Or we're both dead." Cyrus said.

"No, Mr. Borg, we're alive. You rebuilt my body and I defeated Cryptor.

"That's good. What happened to him?" Cyrus asked.

"He got away." Zane said.

"Don't worry, Zane. You'll stop him eventually." Cyrus said.

Zane smiled at him.

"PIXAL?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm here." PIXAL said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you safe? Did Cryptor hurt you?" Cyrus asked.

"No, I'm fine. Zane stopped him." PIXAL smiled.

"Thank you for saving her, Zane." Cyrus thanked.

"My pleasure." Zane said.

"So not that you're free, what are you going to do?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm going back with my friends. I am a ninja and I must protect this land." Zane told him.

"PIXAL, go with them." Cyrus said.

"What?" PIXAL asked confused.

"I know you want to be with Zane so I won't stop you. Plus, you have half his skills and I'm sure they can teach you a few more things." Cyrus smiled.

PIXAL was shocked to hear him say this.

"It's what you want to do. I'm sure the ninjas won't mind." Cyrus said.

PIXAL looked up to them and they all had smiling faces.

"The more the merrier." Kai said.

"Mr. Borg, what about you?" PIXAL asked.

"I'll be fine. Go." Cyrus said.

"Thank you, Mr. Borg. For everything." PIXAL thanked.

Cyrus smiled at her.

"Let's take him to a hospital. Where's his chair?" Zane asked.

"Here it is." Lloyd said as he ran over to it.

"Pick him up gently, guys." Cole said.

The four ninjas grabbed Cyrus and lifted him off the computers.

"You can pick me up any time." Cyrus said.

The ninjas looked at him then at each other.

"Mr. Borg, They are picking you up." PIXAL said.

"Really? I can't feel their hands." Cyrus said.

Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"In fact, I-I can't feel anything but my head. I t-think I might b-be paralyzed from neck down now." Cyrus said.

"Oh my god." Kai whispered.

Tears fell down PIXAL's cheeks as she heard this and Nya went to go comfort her. The ninjas then began to walk over to the elevator with Cyrus in their hands.

**One more chapter to go. I can't wait to see what you all think about this chapter.**

**R&R**


	14. After the Blackout

**Over 100 reviews! You all are just so amazing! Thanks to IceFreak101, DeliciouslyDangerous1, nindroidzane, Guest, Jinxie Jaymes, shouldercookie, RapidstarJ, LucyBrick123, Zane's Girlfriend, Stone warrior (Guest), and Michael (Guest) for all of your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

Weeks have gone by since the nindroid invasion and a lot of things have happened since. Zane had been built yet another new body ever since his battle with Cryptor. Also he and PIXAL finally became a couple after he was built and Jay and Nya had reconciled over their relationship. However, probably the most important news would be Cyrus.

When Cryptor grabbed his neck and threw him into the computers, the top of his spine had been shattered. He now had lost the use of his arms as well his legs, but that didn't stop him. With the ninjas, Nya, and PIXAL's help they were able to build Cyrus a new chair that moves on his thoughts and has to robotic arms to assist him. They built it in a week.

Speaking of rebuilding, New Ninjago City has been under some construction lately. Buildings were being rebuilt while others were torn down. Cyrus realized that this world wasn't ready for the technological advances that he dreamed of, so he had them all torn down too. New Ninjago City went back to being like it was before the Overlord's destruction. However, Borg Towers still remains in the heart of the city as it overlooks all of Ninjago.

Peace as finally returned to Ninjago for now and the ninjas have taken Zane and PIXAL back to Sensei Wu's new monestary. What used to be Darkley's became Sensei Wu's acedemy which then became a new home for the ninja. Sensei Wu was more than happy to see Zane again as well with Garmadon and Misako. They even welcomed PIXAL with open arms. The night the ninjas returned home was called for celebration. And they did.

Inside the ninjas new home, the first floor is where they all celebrated at. Music was playing, everyone was dancing and Cole even made his special punch. As the night progressed, everything calmed down some. The Garmadon's went back to their homes while everyone else stayed at the monestary. The music slowed down and the only ones on the dance floor were Zane, PIXAL, Jay, and Nya; the couples.

"Nice going, Jay." Cole smiled as he watched him and Nya dance.

"Hey, Cole. You OK?" Kai asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Honest." Cole said.

"Alright. Just wanted to make sure." Kai said.

"Thanks." Cole thanked.

"You must've known deep down that Nya would pick him, right?" Kai asked.

"I always knew she was going to pick him, Kai. It was just nice getting some attention." Cole said.

"There are plenty fish in the sea, buddy. You know that." Kai said.

"I do. But there's only one for me." Cole whispered the last part to himself.

"Alright. But for now, we're single. How 'bout you and I hit the town tomorrow? Maybe get some drinks." Kia suggested.

"Sure Kai." Cole smiled.

"Now you're talking. I'm gonna get some more punch. You want any?" Kai asked.

"Yes please. Thanks." Cole said as Kai left.

"Love. What can be nice for two or more people, can be hurtful to another." Sensei said as he walked up to Cole.

"You can say that again, Sensei." Cole said.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger, Cole." Sensei said.

"Really?" Cole quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes. Like you, there was only one woman for me. I loved her and she loved me. We both were very happy together." Sensei smiled as he looked at past memories.

"What happened to her?" Cole asked.

"She passed away." Sensei said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cole said.

"Thank you, but there is no time for mourning. You're a young man and you're sitting here watching other couples. Tomorrow I want you to go out and have a good time with Kai." Sensei ordered.

"Yes, Sensei. But you know there's only one person for me." Cole said.

Sensei smiled at his student and began to walk away.

"Who know's, Cole. We just may run into her someday." Sensei said as he walked away.

Cole watched his techer leave then went back to talking to Kia when he returned with drinks.

"Are we still going to spend the day together tomorrow?" Zane asked as he danced with PIXAL.

"Of course. I can't wait." PIXAL said.

"I always believed I would find someone to spend the rest of my life with." Zane smiled.

"I did too. I just never imagined he would be as special as you." PIXAL blushed.

"Seeing you blush makes me smile everytime." Zane said.

This only caused PIXAL to blush harder.

"Oh, Zane." PIXAL said as she leaned closer to his face.

"Oh, PIXAL." Zane whispered as he also leaned in.

Zane and PIXAL kissed each other as they danced together under the moon light. Having PIXAL in his life would be a great chapter in the next stage of Zane's life. Zane and the others were more than happy to teach PIXAL a few things in Spinjitzu. Who knows, maybe she and others would need it in the future. Or in another world...

**THE END**

**Short chapter, I know, but I didn't really have a whole lot to explain or tell. So...you're move.**

**I really hoped you all loved this story as I did writing it. I want to say thanks to all who stuck with the story and didn't give up on it. Special Thanks to DeliciouslyDangerous1, LucyBrick123, Zane's Girlfriend, Jinxie Jaymes, IceFreak101, nindroidzane and many others who reviewed in like every chapter.**

**I'll be honest with you. I'm uh...I'm not entirely sure where I go from here. I'm definitely going to do my sequel to Another World so look out for that in the future. I also want to do a story where kunoichi are added to the ninja team. You know like Nya, PIXAL and two others. Would any of you read that? Please tell me. Until next time, you guys all rock!**

**-NWM**

**R&R**


End file.
